Harry's Favor
by blind assassin
Summary: Hermione had not recieved any news from Harry and Ron in two years. One day, she meets Harry at the Ministry and he asks her if she will let a friend of his stay at her house. Without asking who it is, she agrees. DracoHermione
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.  
  
This idea struck me one day like lightning. I couldn't help my self, but go ahead and type it up. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
A woman with soft brown curls was sitting at her kitchen table. This person was Hermoine Anne Granger, at the age of twenty-five. While drinking her morning coffee, a tawny owl flew into her flat and dropped The Daily Prophet, along with other letters. She unfolded the newspaper and saw what was on the front page. It was a picture of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, with it was an article on the second anniversary of Voldemort's death.  
  
Hermione leaned back in her chair; she remembered the war all too well. At the time, she was working as an auror along with Ron and Harry. However, during the middle of the war, she lost contact with them. The Order decided that it was too risky for Harry to stay out in the open. The light side believed the only way to keep Harry safe, was to use the Fidelius charm. The order agreed to let Harry choose his secret keeper. The only people who were allowed and could communicate with him, after the choosing, were Professor Dumbledore, and Ron.  
  
A tear slid down Hermione's face. Her heart still ached, whenever she remembered Harry's decision, in choosing Ron as his secret keeper. As a result, Ron was also kept under the order's special protection because he was the one who would keep Harry's location hidden. Due to this plan, Voldemort wasn't able to find Harry, until the day of Voldemort's demise.  
  
She let out a laugh to mask her unhappiness. It had been two years since the war, but Ron and Harry had not tried to get in touch with Hermione. She could not believe that seven years of friendship could end so abruptly.  
  
Hermione's head snapped up, she had forgotten that she had a meeting today. She looked at her Magiwatch; it read 9:54 a.m. She only had six minutes left to get to the Ministry. She quickly ran upstairs to get her wand off of the dresser. She apparated to the Ministry of Magic, then went straight to the conference room.  
  
The Minister of Magic came up to Hermione. "Ah, Miss Granger. Thank you for joining us today."  
  
"Good day to you, Minister," Said Hermione, a bit stiffly. She had not quite forgiven him for the things he had done, during her fifth year.  
  
Fudge sensing the tensing atmosphere, decided to continue with the meeting, as quickly as possible. "What have you brought to discuss today?"  
  
Hemione reached into her bag and pulled out a folder marked: Giants. She then passed out copies of it to the other wizards and witches at the meeting. Hermione started her speech. "I believe that the giants should no longer be banished or killed, without reason. It has been two years, since the defeat of Voldemort and if it hadn't been for the giants aiding us, we might not have been able to defeat him. However, though they had been loyal to the light side, they have not gotten any of the new benefits they were promised, at the beginning of the war. If this continues, the giants may band together and attempt to aid dark wizards trying to take over the wizarding world, in acts of revenge."  
  
Fudge's face was red, "This is absolutely-"  
  
"Brilliant." Said, a red haired woman.  
  
The other people around Hermione, started nodding their heads in agreement, with the woman. 'The red haired woman must be very influential around here.' Thought Hermione, wide eyed. Hermione had over the years gained the reputation as the smartest witch of her time, but even she still had to work very hard to convince everyone to agree to her ideas, at a meeting. She was amazed at how everyone instantly agreed to anything the red head said.  
  
Fudge took out a handkerchief and wiped his head hurriedly. "Of course, Miss Weasley. This certainly is a brilliant idea. Why didn't we think of this before? The giants if not compromised with, would surely someday rebel against us."  
  
Hermione smirked inwardly. 'It must be hard for Fudge to back down so quickly. He never was one who believed in equality for all. He only wanted to keep the job as minister, he tried to ignore anything that would discredit. The idiot.' Thought Hermione, then her breath hitched. 'Did he really call the red haired woman, Miss Weasley.' She shook her head. 'No, that can't be right, I would have met her earlier if she worked at the Ministry.'  
  
From that point on, the meeting went by fast and smoothly. At 12:00 p.m., the necessary papers were signed. Everybody got up and shook hands, on a very productive day. Hermione gathered her papers and put was putting them in her purse, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Mione, is that you? I never thought I would see you again," Said the red haired woman.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Ginny?"  
  
"Of course it's me, silly. Have you gone dense over the two years?" Ginny answered.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. The Weasley's and Harry, haven't even tried to contact her after the war. What was she supposed to say, when she felt so betrayed inside."  
  
"Sorry, I don't know who you are. I have never known a Ginny Weasley." Hemione said coldly.  
  
Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Mione."  
  
Hermione brushed Ginny's hand off. "Please, just go away."  
  
Ginny saw the hurt that was in Hermione's eyes. She opened her mouth to explain, why they have not contacted her, but Hermione ran out of the room before Ginny had the chance to speak.  
  
Hermione kept on walking, unaware of where she was heading. 'How could Ginny be so casual about meeting me, after two years?' Thought Hermione. 'Maybe, I really did mean nothing to them, but a bookworm to get answers fr-'  
  
"Ow!" Hermione exclaimed, after bumping into someone. She started to gather the scattered papers to put back into her purse.  
  
"Here, let me help you. I am sorry, sometimes I get caught up in my thoughts and forget to pay attention to where I'm walking," Said a man, handing her papers.  
  
Hermione's body went rigid. She would never forget this person's voice. She had heard it so many times calling her name back at Hogwarts. Hermione's eyes hardened, she was going to face him and ask him why he and the Weasley's never bothered to find her after the war.  
  
Hermione looked up and locked eyes with him. The fire in the chocolate brown eyes began to die down as soon as she looked into his deep green eyes.  
  
"Mione? Is that you?" said Harry, his eyes filling with surprise.  
  
"I...Harry." Hermione inwardly kicked herself. What happened to her resolve? To finally let out, what she had kept inside her for so long. With her anger subsiding, she replied, "Yes, Harry it's me."  
  
"After all this time, Ron and I thought that we would never find you," Said Harry, happily.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "You've, been looking for me?"  
  
"Yes, me and the Weasley's just came back from America. We've been hiding there for the past two years. We argued that it wasn't necessary, but the ministry said, that until they are positive we are completely safe we are not to return," Answered Harry.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "How can you expect me to believe you? For the past two years, I have been waiting everyday for some sign that we were still friends. There was nothing! Not one blasted letter!" Said Hermione, harshly.  
  
"Mione, we tried, we really did. Every time we would try and send a letter, the Ministry found it and sent it back to us." Harry reached into his pocket took out parchment paper tied with string. "Here was the last one that we wrote, before the Ministry finally let us come back."  
  
Hermione read the content of the letter. Everything Harry had said was inside it. Tears, began to well up in her eyes. "Harry, I had no idea."  
  
Harry hugged her and patted her back. "It's ok. I would have thought the same thing, if it happened to me. Let's go to the Burrow. I bet everyone will be happy to see you."  
  
Hermione nodded and they apparated to the Burrow. When they arrived at the Weasley's house, Hermione noticed most of the Weasley's things were in boxes.  
  
"Ron, I'm telling you. I saw Hermione today," Said Ginny, trying to convince her brother, that she saw Hermoine.  
  
"Sure Ginny and flobberworms fly. We've been looking for Hermione, ever since we arrived and you expect me to believe you met her at the Ministry. Just like that," Scoffed Ron.  
  
"Ronald, if you can't believe what your own flesh and blood says, how can you trust anybody," Said Hermione, her amusement mounting.  
  
Ron turned to the direction of the voice. 'It couldn't be' he thought. The sight of Hermione caused him to stare open-mouthed.  
  
"Ron, I thought I told you countless times before, not to stare," Hermione said.  
  
"Mione, it's really you," Said Ron, in a state of awe.  
  
In a matter of minutes, the Weasleys greeted Hermione. She walked over to where Ginny was unpacking. "Ginny, I think I owe you an apology."  
  
"You think?" Said Ginny, in mock anger. Then her face softened. "Mione, you don't need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. I would have done the same thing as you."  
  
Hermione saw a wand lying on a nearby table. "Huh, who left their wand here?" Asked Hermione. She picked it up and it instantly turned into a rubber chicken.  
  
"Got you. Who told you guys, that you can start a party without us," Fred said.  
  
Ginny grinned at the twins, standing at the doorway. "When did you too two get here?"  
  
"I came, as soon as I got wind of my dear, Hermione being found," Said George, presenting Hermione with a rose.  
  
A girl with curly red hair jabbed George in the ribs. "Ow! That hurt Erin." George said, in mock sorrow.  
  
The girl laughed. "Well, you deserved it."  
  
"Of course, my delicate rose." George joked, then turned to Hermione. "This is our best friend, Erin. We met her when we were living in America."  
  
It was nearly 6:00 p.m, the scent of delicious food was drifting into the room where Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were unpacking.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked into the room. "Hermione dear, are you staying for dinner?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I have a lot of work to do, but if it's ok, I'll come over tomorrow for dinner."  
  
"Your always welcome here, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley, with a smile.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room and Hermione bid the others goodbye. She picked her wand and was about to apparate, when Harry stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, wait a second. Can we meet tomorrow? Around three in the afternoon, at the Orange Café?" Said Harry.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Sure Harry, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She then apparated to her flat and got ready for bed. She turned off the light, then changed her mind and turned it back on. Hermione went to her dresser and searched for something in the bottom drawer. She pulled it out, and sighed, while looking at the photo. "Good night Harry." She then placed it on her desk and went to bed.  
  
The next day, Hermione was too anxious for her meeting with Harry that she hardly seemed to get any work done. When it was nearly time for her to meet Harry, she got up and walked to the head of the department's office.  
  
She knocked on the hard wood door. "Come in," Said a cheery voice from inside.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, may I have the rest of the day off?" Said Hermione, avoiding his gaze. She had never asked to leave early at work before and was a little embarrassed, that she would because of the small meeting with Harry.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger." Said Lupin.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh, and Miss Granger, great job on the policy change for the giants, yesterday."  
  
Hermione flashed him a smile and calmly walked out. Once she was outside, she quickly apparated herself to the Orange Café. She looked around and spotted a man with jet-black hair sitting in a corner.  
  
Hermione sat down at the table. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Hermione, I want you to know something. The reason I chose Ron as my secret keeper, was not because I trusted you less. Your like a sister to me, I didn't want to see you hurt," Said Harry, gravely.  
  
Hermione's gaze faltered. "A sister?"  
  
"Of course Mione. Your as close as family to me," Harry said smiling.  
  
Hermione started to play with the bowl full of sugar in front of her. "Oh"  
  
Oblivious to Hermione's apparent distress, Harry continued, "Anyway, besides telling you that. I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"I have this close friend, that needs a place to stay for a few days. He said that it was too cold at his home and that he wanted to stay away from his manor, at least for a little while. His father is in Azkaban due to crimes that he has committed and his mother is in St. Mungos because of the trauma. So, I was wondering if you could let him stay at your place for a bit. He would have stayed at my place, but I'm staying at Ron's until I find a house myself."  
  
Hermione grimaced. "I'm not sure Harry. I do have two bedrooms, but my friend comes and sleeps over sometimes. Also, he is a guy, you know."  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind. He gets along with women well. You'll like him, don't worry," Said Harry, missing the point of Hermione's last statement.  
  
Hermione reluctantly, gave up. "Ok Harry. I'll let your friend stay, but only for a little while."  
  
Harry got out of his seat and gave Hermione a hug. "Thanks Mione. I knew you would understand. I'll bring him by your place tonight."  
  
Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to Harry. Once she saw him leave, Hermione rubbed her temples, she could feel a headache coming on. 'I should go home and take a headache potion. Wait, I forgot, I drank the last one last night. I'm in no mood to make one right now, I know, I'll go see Gwen' Thought Hermione. She got out her wand and apparated to Gwen's apartment.  
  
A short brown haired woman came out from the kitchen. "Hermione, what are you doing here? Don't you have work until 5?"  
  
Hermione sat down on Gwen's couch and told her to do the same. "Do you have headache potions? If you do can you get me one?"  
  
Gwen summoned one with her wand and gave it to Hermione. "It might not be as potent as yours, I'm afraid. What's wrong? You haven't been this down since I first met you."  
  
Within thirty minutes, Hermione relayed what had happened to Gwen. For a moment, Gwen was at a loss for words. "Wow." When Gwen snapped out of her reverie, she patted Hermione on the back, reassuringly. "Don't worry, everything will work out. At least you found out that your friends didn't desert you and- Gwen eyed Hermione slyly. "and you found out that Harry Potter did not choose Ron as secret keeper because he trusted you less."  
  
"He doesn't see me as anything, but a friend," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Mione, don't worry so much. Friends first, then lovers, that's the rule."  
  
Hermione eyed Gwen, unconvinced. "Ok, I should head back now. Harry said he'd bring the guy over tonight."  
  
"See you later and don't forget to owl me about the guy."  
  
Hermoine laughed. "You only want to know if he's cute and available."  
  
Gwen put on a face of mock surprise. "Caught in the act."  
  
Hermione apparated to her flat and changed into comfortable clothes, she came downstairs wearing gray sweat pants and a white tank top.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Mione, it's me Harry." Hermione hurried to open the door and let Harry inside.  
  
Hermione looked out the door. "He's not here yet?"  
  
"No, he said, he had some business to take care of," Said Harry.  
  
There was another knock at the door. Hermione shouted, "I'm coming." Hermione opened the door and saw the last person she expected to see on her doorstep.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Malfoy!"  
  
A/N: That's it for this chapter. Don't worry there will be more Hermione and Draco interaction in later chapters. Now, press the purple button in the corner and review. You know you want to. Oh, and if anyone is interested in being my beta reader, please leave your e-mail address with your review. 


	2. King of Pricks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers: Everlastingxlight, Charolastras, Total-Khufu, NeLLy22, chamorro, and Dutchess Murasaki.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A man with silver blond hair and pale skin was busy shrinking objects to fit in his numerous bags. As soon as he was done, he called one of his house elves. A house elf came running and immediately bowed to his master, also known as Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I'll be staying at the house of Harry's friend. Be sure to keep the house clean," Draco said, to his bowing house elf.  
  
The house elf nodded vigorously. "Of course Master Draco."  
  
After his servant left, Draco picked up his wand and apparated to his new temporary home. He walked up to the door and knocked three times. He heard a voice inside yell, "I'll get it". The entrance opened and revealed a person he had not seen since his days at Hogwarts.  
  
"Granger!" Draco shouted, his usually calm demeanor broken. He was about to go over to Harry and ask for an explanation. Hermione, however, had gotten there before him.  
  
Hermione's eyes blazed with fiery anger, as she looked at her best friend. "Harry Potter, I demand to know what's going on!"  
  
Harry flinched a bit at Hermione's exploding anger. He had not realized, that Hermoine might not take living with Draco that well. He didn't know where to start. "Hermione, I, well you must understand that Draco has changed."  
  
"Changed, Changed? Ferret face will never change. He'll forever remain the pompous git he has always been," Said Hermione enraged.  
  
Draco looked slightly annoyed. "Um, excuse me. I'm right-" He stopped speaking when he saw Hermione glaring at him. If looks could kill, Draco would have dropped dead on the spot.  
  
"Hermione, please sit down. Let me explain," Harry said, pointing to the seat next to him.  
  
"Fine, enlighten me," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"You must know that Draco helped me defeat Voldemort. He was the one that saved my life, if not for him I wouldn't be here. Hermoine, I couldn't go on hate someone who saved my life. It was like when Ron and I saved your life. We became friends after the troll incident."  
  
Hermione got out of her seat. "Don't you dare compare me with this, thing," She said, aiming her finger at Draco.  
  
"Come on Hermione, try to understand," Pleaded Harry.  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore," Hermione said.  
  
Draco had a mischievous glint in his silver gray eyes. "Seems like Granger is too incompetent, to get over our differences. Don't you agree Harry?"  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's bags and threw them out the door. "Get out, I never want to see your face again." She then turned to Harry. "Harry, please take your friend, and leave."  
  
Harry got up reluctantly and walked out of the door with Draco. Once outside Harry scolded him. "You shouldn't have done that you know. Now you have to stay at your manor."  
  
Draco smirked. "You don't know Granger very well do you? And you're supposed to be one of her best friends."  
  
"Huh?" Said Harry, with a confused look.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will work. Just you wait and see," Draco said, not worried in the least.  
  
After her encounter with Draco, Hermione back down on her couch and remembered what had happened, in vivid detail. 'Maybe I was a bit too harsh. I mean, I didn't even give him a chance.' Thought Hermione, feeling herself overwhelming with guilt. 'Also, Harry wouldn't let Draco stay here if he didn't have his utmost faith in him. Right?' She nodded to herself. 'Of course, I'll go and fix the huge mistake that I made.'  
  
With this new insight on the situation, she ran upstairs to get parchment paper. She dipped her quill in the black inkbottle and started to scribble quickly, on the first piece of parchment. It read:  
  
Malfoy,  
  
Although this is hard for me to admit, I am sorry for my behavior earlier this evening. I shouldn't have kicked you out of the house. I didn't even give you a second chance. However I wouldn't have thrown you out of the house if you hadn't insulted my intelligence.  
  
Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that, you're welcome to stay at my house. That is if you would still like to and please accept my sincere apology.  
  
Hermione Anne Granger  
  
On the next piece of parchment she wrote a letter addressed to Harry. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry about what happened today. It was just hard for me to accept the fact that you and Malfoy are friends. I already wrote a letter apologizing and telling him I changed my mind about him staying at my house. I told him he is more then welcome to stay. Could you forgive me? I hope to see you soon.  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
When she finished writing the second letter she tied them onto her owl's leg. "Go and deliver these letters to Draco Malfoy and Harry."  
  
Hermione watched her snowy white owl fly off through her window. She sighed, it reminded her so much of Hedwig and Hedwig reminded her of him. Everything nowadays seemed to remind her of Harry. 'No' she thought angry with herself. 'You can't let Harry know that you like him. Not just yet.'  
  
Just as she was about to walk upstairs, there was a soft pop behind her. She turned around and saw Draco standing a few steps behind her, smirking.  
  
Hermione forced herself to smile. "Glad to see that you decided to stay."  
  
"Oh yes and I bet you were dying to see me," Said Draco.  
  
"Of course, who could resist a infuriatingly arrogant person like you?" Hermione said, every word dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Granger, I didn't know you liked me so much," Said Draco. Hermione opened her lips to speak; Draco cut in. "I'll show myself to my room. It's upstairs, I presume."  
  
She watched as he headed upstairs to the guest bedroom, too appalled to speak. Hermione started to shake with fury. 'How dare he, act like he owns, my house. Why did I ever send him a letter saying he can stay at my home? I must be losing it.'  
  
For a second, she wondered if she should go upstairs and talk to him, but changed her mind. She wasn't in much of a mood to get in an argument with somebody. Instead Hermione went to her kitchen and rummaged through her refrigerator. She found a beer and opened up the can. Hermione had never approved of drinking, but this was an exception.  
  
Following her third can of alcohol, she started to feel drowsy. Hermione shook her head to clear up the fuzzy vision. She hoisted herself up, using the kitchen table for support and stumbled upstairs. She then walked into the bedroom and crept into bed. Due to the drink, Hermione fell asleep instantly.  
  
The following day, Hermione was woken up by the bright sunlight. Her head was pounding and she didn't feel like getting up. Keeping her eyes closed she snuggled into her pillow, but there was something wrong, 'When had my pillow been so lumpy? Wait a second this isn't a pillow, don't tell me.' She thought, worriedly. She opened one eye, slowly and saw silvery blond hair.  
  
"Ahh!!!!" Hermione screamed and pushed Draco out of the bed.  
  
Draco rubbed his head and Hermione continued to yell, "How dare you? Taking advantage of a woman who is drunk. You pervert!"  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione confused. "What are you talking about? And what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"You room?" she said softly. Hermione looked around; sure enough this was not her room. "This still doesn't explain why I'm here."  
  
"Beats me. Maybe you walked in, last night. If it was by accident or not, I'm not sure," Said Draco, shrugging.  
  
Hermione got out of bed, shaking her fist at Draco. "How dare you insinuate that I walked in here on purpose? You evil, spawn of the de-" Hermione stopped short, fuzzy images came back to her. She remembered herself being drunk and walking into the guest bedroom.  
  
She gasped and blushed furiously. "Um...Malfoy, I think I owe you an apology."  
  
"You've been apologizing to me a lot Granger. Have you finally realized that I, Draco Malfoy am never wrong?" Said Draco.  
  
Hermione scowled. "How dare yo-"  
  
"Apology accepted. Now if you don't mind me, I'm going out," Said Draco, brushing Hermione off.  
  
Hermione slapped herself on the head. 'Not again, why do I always let him have the last word? When he gets back I have a few things to say to him.'  
  
"Hermione? You here? It's me Gwen." Said a short brown haired woman, peering into the guest bedroom.  
  
"Gwen? What are you doing here?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't you remember? We would hang out on Saturday," Said Gwen, looking thoroughly concerned.  
  
"It's Saturday already, sorry Gwen, I was a bit caught up with the new guy moving in."  
  
"That's ok." Gwen smiled. "So, what's he like?"  
  
"Who?" Asked Hermione, thoroughly baffled.  
  
"Your new roommate, silly."  
  
Hemione fumed, remembering all that had happened, ever since Draco's arrival. "Positively awful. He's the same old prick I've known at Hogwarts."  
  
"This is getting interesting. You knew him at school?" Said Gwen, her eyes dancing.  
  
"Knew!? Of course I knew the prat. He had only taunted Harry, Ron, and me for the seven years at Hogwarts."  
  
Gwen started to laugh, uncontrollably. Hermione glared at her friend. "It's not funny. I don't know how I'm going to stand him living here."  
  
Gwen threw Hermione her clothes and said. "I'll be waiting downstairs. Get dressed and let's go out to eat at Diagon alley."  
  
Hermione nodded and quickly got ready. She ran downstairs, the two of them apparated to the Orange Café.  
  
After breakfast, they spent the rest of the day shopping and looking at stores in Diagon Alley. Gwen went to go buy some ice cream and sat down in a nearby bench. Hermione watched the people pass by her and then her eyes passed over Knockturn Alley.  
  
She had always wanted to see what was in there, but was too afraid to. Hermione walked over to the entrance of the Alley. Her feet wouldn't let her move any further.  
  
"Granger, what a pleasant surprise," Said a familiar voice, behind her.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy." She spat the last word, with extra venom.  
  
"Why don't you walk in?" Draco said, meaning the Alleyway.  
  
Hermione lifted up her head, defiantly. "I don't think I will."  
  
"Did I hear right? A Gryffindor afraid?" Asked Draco, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"I never said that I was."  
  
"Then do it." He sneered.  
  
The one thing she wanted right now was to wipe the smirk off of Draco's face. Hermione locked eyes with him. "Fine I will."  
  
Hermione hesitated for a moment and then took one step into the Alley. She gathered more courage and took a few more steps, then walked back.  
  
"Hah, I did it." Hermione told Draco. She saw Gwen walking towards the bench; she was supposed to wait at. "Well, nice seeing you Malfoy. I suppose I'll be seeing you later."  
  
Hermione ran over to Gwen and got her ice cream. "Thanks, I needed this."  
  
Gwen tilted her head towards where Draco was standing. "Who were you talking to?"  
  
"My new roommate." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"See, you guys are getting along already," Gwen said.  
  
Hermione snorted in response. "You want to sleep over today?"  
  
"You're only saying that because you don't want to face your roommate alone."  
  
Hermione blushed. "No, I'm not. Why would I be scared of him?"  
  
"I never said you were scared," Replied Gwen. Hermoine glowered, while Gwen began to laugh. "I'm kidding. I'll also love to sleepover."  
  
"Ok, let's go to my house, I'll make us something to eat," Said Hermione.  
  
Gwen gave her a thumbs up and they apparated back to Hermione's flat. While Hermione was setting the table, she heard someone floo into the living room with a loud plop.  
  
Having a good idea of who it was, Hermione turned to Gwen. "Can you ask, my roommate if he wants any dinner?"  
  
Gwen put down the latest issue of Witch Weekly and headed to the living room. Hermione waited for five minutes for Gwen to come back. Exasperated she stalked into the area that Gwen and Draco currently occupied.  
  
"It's a good thing I made extra, no doubt the prat expects dinner. Right?" Said Hermione, as she walked into the room.  
  
Hermione stopped short; Gwen was staring open-mouthed at Draco. Hermione gave Gwen a strange look. "What are you doing? Did you ask him if he wanted dinner?"  
  
This seemed to snap Gwen out of her own little world. She dragged Hermione into a nearby room. Then she put her hands on her hips and whispered to Hermione, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"That you were roommates with the Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione frowned. "So?"  
  
"Hermione, he is only one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. He even won the best smile award for five years straight in Witch Weekly," Gwen said showing Hermione, the magazine article she was reading.  
  
"Sometimes Gwen you make me wonder. Okay hypothetically speaking, let's say Draco Malfoy is how you put it hot, but that doesn't matter because he is the King of Pricks."  
  
Hermione headed back into the living room and faced Draco. "So, are you having dinner with us?"  
  
"No thanks, I would rather not lose my appetite, while I eat." Said Draco, while heading towards his room.  
  
Gwen came from the next room soon after. Hermione scowled. "See what I mean? He needs to get a new personality if he ever wants a girlfriend."  
  
"Did you say something Mione?" Asked Gwen, her eyes dreamy.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
Dinner was eaten in silence, except for the occasional sighs from Gwen. They went to Hermione's room to go to bed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind sleeping on the floor, Mione?" Said Gwen.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Don't worry about me."  
  
Gwen punched Hermione's arm lightly. "Your too nice, you know that. How can someone like you hold a grudge on Draco?"  
  
"I can give you plenty of rea-" Hermione stopped when she saw Gwen put her hand up.  
  
"Ok, no need to tell me. I guess I understand how you feel, but" Gwen said slyly. "You can't deny that he's undeniably cute."  
  
Hermione got ready launch her pillow at her laughing friend. Gwen put her hands up in surrender. "Ok your right, I give up. Go to sleep, Merlin knows you need after the day we've been through."  
  
Gwen turned off the lights and went to sleep. Hermione, in no time, did the same and fell into a deep slumber, filled with very interesting dreams.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know I already posted a chapter two before, but after not receiving a single review. I assumed that this chapter was uneventful. Due to that reason, I changed or added things to my original chapter to make it more interesting. Also as always don't forget I cherish every review that I receive, like I would a friend. So, go on press the purple button on the bottom left and write me what you thought of this chapter. Until next time! 


	3. A New Rival

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fanfiction for free? I don't think so.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
YamiClara: Here's the next chapter. Yes, and I agree, I'm not surprised that Draco was chosen for best smile by Witch Weekly.  
  
Total-Khufu: I will try to make a certain witch and wizard make an appearance.  
  
XxGuMmYbEaRxX: I'm really flattered to hear, that you like my story so much.  
  
TeAroha: I love stories with Draco and Hermione too.  
  
volly: I'm not that great of a writer. I bet that you're writing skills exceed mine by a mile.  
  
pixie: Is this update soon enough?  
  
Lady Lyn: I love the tension between Hermione and Draco also.  
  
fpg: I don't know from here the button looks purple rather then blue. Maybe it's bluish purple. Thanks that you think the relationship between Draco and Hermione are perfect.  
  
frostaries: I will keep writing, thanks.  
  
Citcat299: Glad to hear you like it.  
  
perwinklemagic: I put this chapter up as soon as I could.  
  
Pigwidgeon188: Draco and Hermione will start to make progress soon, but it may be a bit slow. Since, I don't want them to suddenly realize they like each other. That is too cliché and boring in my opinion.  
  
LilChocolateAngl: You asked for the next update, here it is.  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open, her forehead covered with beads of sweat. 'What did I just dream. I must be going insane.' She thought.  
  
Hermione glanced over at her MagiClock and it read 6 a.m. Her clock is not supposed to ring until an hour later. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, only to be abruptly woken up by reoccurring images from her nightmare. Hermione groaned and tossed her blankets aside to take a shower.  
  
After the shower, Hermione stepped out to the aroma of delicious food. In the kitchen she saw plates full of eggs, sausage, pancakes, and toast. Hermione smiled and thought. 'Gwen really outdid herself this time.'  
  
"Gwen do you need any hel-" Said Hermione, stopping in her tracks.  
  
There standing in front of her was Draco, cooking breakfast. He looked up and smirked. "Granger, nice to see you're finally up."  
  
Hermione continued to stare, so Draco spoke again. "I know that you are attracted to me, along with all the many other women. However I don't appreciate you admiring me, so take a picture, Granger. It will last longer."  
  
"Why you little arrogant, twit!" Hermione exclaimed, looking around for a potential weapon.  
  
Draco noticed her staring at the detergent, and interrupted her train of thought. "Granger, I was only joking. You really need to get a sense of humor."  
  
Hermione scowled at Draco, and there was a blazing fire in her eyes. Draco was a bit scared and started edging to the other side of the room, when Gwen bounded in. "Hi everybody. Good morning!"  
  
Hermione's anger started to die down. 'There's no need for Gwen to get involved in this.' She shakes her head. "Hey Gwen. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yup, thanks to you. I really hate sleeping on the floor," Gwen said, smiling.  
  
Draco placed two plates full of steaming food on the table. "If you two ladies don't mind, breakfast is served."  
  
Gwen giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes, in exasperation. Gwen sat down and took the first bite. "Mmm, this is delicious."  
  
Hermione eyed the food a bit skeptically, but took a bite of the omelet. She chewed it slowly savoring the taste. Draco's cooking was better then she ever expected it to be. She looked up and saw him watching her, with his ever-present smirk.  
  
"How do you like it _Hermione_?" Draco said, enunciating her name slowly.  
  
Hermione winced. 'Does my thoughts show on my face that much? I can't let anyone, let alone Malfoy that I like his cooking.' She answered stiffly. "It's ok. At least I can tolerate it."  
  
Gwen laughed. "What are you talking about Mione? This omelet is great, I think it's one of the best things I have ever eaten."  
  
"Don't worry about it Gwen. I understand that Hermione is a bit immature and can't get over our petty grudge, years back," Said Draco, flashing Gwen his award winning smile.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco. "Petty?! You teased me about my heritage, my intellect, my friends, and my beliefs, for the seven years we went to Hogwarts. Do you truly believe that I can get over something like that in a split second. Let me tell you somethi-"  
  
Gwen clearing her throat cut Hermione off and gave her a scolding look. Hermione blushed in response. "Sorry Gwen, I got a bit carried away."  
  
"Don't say sorry to me, tell Draco over here that," Said Gwen.  
  
Hermione sighed and began reluctantly. "I am s-" Hermione stopped only to be nudged by Gwen in her ribs. "Ow! Ok, sorry Draco. I guess I could get over our grudge."  
  
Gwen clapped her hands together. "Good, now that that's all settled. I'll be going. See you later Mione and I hope to see you soon too Draco."  
  
Gwen apparated out of the flat with a soft pop, and Hermione sat back down. She was about to put a piece of the omelet into her mouth, when Draco took the fork and plate away from her.  
  
Hermione stood up enraged. "What happened to getting over our old grudge?"  
  
Draco frowned. "Yes, about that. I have gotten over our old grudge, but ever since you insulted me. I have found a new reason not to like you. I have to get some paperwork in order, so be a dear and do the dishes, _Hermione_."  
  
Before she was cut off by Draco's exit, Hermione managed to say. "Don't call me-" After she saw him leave she said the last word. "Hermione."  
  
Hermione picked an interesting book to read and curled up on the couch. Almost as soon as Hermione was immersed in the content of the novel, an owl flew in and dropped a letter in her lap. She fished a sickle from her pocket and put it into the owl's bag and sent it off. She opened up the folded parchment. It read:  
  
Hermione  
  
It's me Ginny. I wanted to know if you want to meet me at the park today. It's nothing special, only girl talk. You know to catch up. I understand if you don't feel like it or have other plans. If you do want to come, owl me and I'll wait for you at 10. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Ginny  
  
Hermione hastily wrote a response to Ginny that she would love to talk to her in the park. She sent the note with her owl, Butterscotch. Then, she leisurely turned around to look at her wall clock.  
  
Hermione jumped out of the couch. "What? It's already 9:56. I'm not going to make it in time."  
  
She raced up the stairs and rushed to her closet. She chose a pair of denim jeans and a green tee shirt, then she put a blue robe over it. She stuck out her wand and apparated to the park.  
  
Once Hermione reached the park, she surveyed her surrounding. She was starting to lose hope of finding her, when she spotted a certain redhead waving to her. Hermione walked over to the bench and sat down.  
  
"Mione, I'm so glad you came. You have no idea how much I've missed you in America," Said Ginny, giving her a hug.  
  
"I missed you too." Hermione turned to the girl next to Ginny. "We've met before right. You're name is Erin, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Erin nodded. "Yep, that's my name, and yours is Hermione. Nice to see you again."  
  
"Why didn't you owl me?" Said Ginny.  
  
"About what?" Said Hermione thoroughly confused.  
  
"I had to find out from Harry about who's living with you."  
  
Hermione blushed, she suddenly remembered the dream that she had the night before. "I uh, forgot."  
  
Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously. "You're hiding something from me again. What is it? you know you can tell me."  
  
Hermione blushed even further. "I had a dream and well, let's just say that Draco and me were in my bed and he was-"  
  
"Yes, what is it? You can't leave us hanging like this," Said Erin.  
  
Hermione gulped, the image of the dream keep repeating in her mind. "He um, how should I put this? He was holding me, then..."  
  
By the end of this Ginny's eyes were wide with excitement. "Really now? Come on go into detail." Ginny laughed.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted in indignation. "I thought you weren't going to make fun of me."  
  
Ginny replied. "I'm not, it's just really unexpected. Ginny continued in a voice, quite like Professor Trelawney. "I feel a new crush coming on."  
  
Erin punched Ginny lightly on her arm. "Ginny, don't make fun of Hermione so much."  
  
Hermione smiled at Erin. "Thanks, and she's right. I don't have a thing for Draco, he could never take Harry's place in my he-" She put her clasped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Erin and Ginny both stared at Hermione. Ginny started. "Harry is it? I've always suspected that you liked him, but wasn't sure."  
  
"It's not how I said it," Hermione said, trying to cover up her blunder.  
  
"Mione, you've never been good at lying. Besides, I heard what you said loud and clear. Also don't worry, I don't like Harry like that anymore," Said Ginny.  
  
Hermione peered up at Ginny, her eyes bright. "Really? Maybe Gwen was right. I might have a chance with Harry."  
  
"Of course you do Hermione. Don't worry we'll help you in any way we can," Said Ginny.  
  
Erin also nodded in agreement. "Of course, we will. I may not know you that well, but from what I've heard you're a great person, Hermione."  
  
"Thanks guys," Hermione managed to say.  
  
Ginny turned to face Erin. "That reminds me. What are you going to do about George? I know you two like each other."  
  
Hermione was startled. "I thought you two were already going out. When I met you two last time."  
  
"Actually a few days ago, George asked if I would be his girlfriend," Erin said, eyes cast down.  
  
"That's great. I knew that the day would finally come!" Said Ginny absolutely ecstatic.  
  
"Gin, aren't you going to tell Hermione here about your problem. That's why you wanted to talk to her in the first place," Commented Erin, the blush slowly creeping away.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Ginny smacked her head. "Hermione do you know if there's anywhere for me to stay. The house is getting too crowded and Erin said she's already living with a roommate."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Sorry Ginny, my house only has two bedrooms. I use one and the ferret uses the other one." Unexpectedly Hermione brightened. "I just remembered. My friend, Gwen mentioned that she wanted to find a new roommate. As long as you're willing to pay half the rent you can stay at her place."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. You're a life saver," Said Ginny, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Hermione said beaming. "I'll owl her when I get home."  
  
While the three women were talking of many different topics, two men at the The Black Cat were laughing and chatting away.  
  
"Harry, I told you Granger would let me back. You really need to know her better," Said Draco laughing.  
  
"Whatever, you're not bothering her too much are you?" Said Harry, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
Draco's eyes danced with amusement. "Really now, do you not know me too? I don't hold a grudge on her anymore. The only reason I tease her is because it's so fun,"  
  
"You really shouldn't do that. Why don't you try and make a truce?"  
  
Draco grinned. "And ruin all the entertainment?"  
  
Harry stared at Draco wearily. "Sometimes I wonder why I stay friends with you."  
  
"I can answer that, it's because I am the great Draco Malfoy," Draco managed to say with a straight face, but then he doubled up in laughter.  
  
"Anyway, off the topic of Hermione. Why did you want to see me?" Asked Harry.  
  
Draco said in a businesslike manner. "I was offered a job at the Ministry and I was thinking of taking it."  
  
Harry was shocked. "Why? You love owning your own company and moreover it's successful."  
  
"I think I need a change of scenery and it's not like I'm going to sell the Malfoy Corporation. I'm not going to oversee it as much, the vice president will decide most of the things. Then I'll look over it and say that it's ok," Said Draco, matter of factly.  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want. What job were you offered?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco gave Harry a mysterious smile. "You'll see."  
  
After a few more minutes of light talk, Harry looked at his watch. "Sorry, I have to go. The head of my department said that he's going to introduce my new partner."  
  
Harry walked out of the restaurant and was about to apparate, when someone bumped into him. He helped her up and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
The woman was a very attractive brunette and she was brushing off the dust on her clothes. "Yes, I'm fine-" She looked up and continued with a smile. "Harry."  
  
He stared at her baffled. "Should I know you?"  
  
"We've met before." She said briskly before adding in a flirting manner. "But even if you don't remember. I'll make me known to you, just you wait."  
  
With that she apparated to an unknown place, while Harry stayed standing fixed to the spot. 'That was, interesting. I wonder who she was. Oh shoot, I forgot I have a meeting with Percy.' With that thought Harry disappeared with a faint pop.  
  
Once Harry was in the Ministry he ran to one of the glass elevators to the meeting room. A chime signaled that the elevator reached its destination, and the door slid open. Harry sprinted to the second door on his left and entered.  
  
Inside he met with a very disgruntled Percy. "You're two minutes late Harry."  
  
"It's ok, Mr. Weasley. We didn't wait that long," Said a voice that was vaguely familiar.  
  
Then Harry remembered where he had heard the voice. 'No, it couldn't be.' He looked over at the person who just spoke 'That's the same person I just bumped into a few minutes ago.  
  
"You should be thankful that Miss Brown is so forgiving." Percy said sternly. He then turned to Lavender and softened his tone. "You are really too kind for your own good."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Lavender said.  
  
Percy's voice was now again serious. "Now, Harry. This will be you're new partner, Detective Brown."  
  
Lavender stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you again and so soon."  
  
"Yes, I agree. I think this will be a most interesting partnership," Said Harry shaking her hand.  
  
A/N: Yay! Now the story is getting interesting. As always read and review! Until next time.


	4. New Discoveries

Disclaimer: Must I go over this every time? I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
periwrinklemagic: Read and the story will slowly, but surely unravel. Thanks for your review!  
  
Invisible Voice: Thanks!  
  
Pigwigeon188: I'm glad you like it! Here's the update!  
  
NeLLy22: It is rather scandalous, isn't it? We'll see what happens with Lavender.  
  
Smily chic best bud: Draco saved Harry's life in his final duel with Voldemort and also helped Harry in defeating him. If it weren't for Draco, Harry wouldn't be alive. I'm happy that you're happy.   
  
shedraconis: Glad you liked it!  
  
Starry: Here's the update!!  
  
Jelly beans beware: Love your penname! I agree that Lavender was a good touch to the story. Yes, I like angst as much as the next teenager, but for what I have planned... Anyway, it wouldn't have worked if Hermione stayed mad at Harry and the Weasleys.  
  
frifri: Not exactly, you'll just have to wait and see. Don't want to give away secrets now. It'll ruin the surprises saved for later.  
  
XxGuMmYbEaRxX: Hehehe, read on to find out about Lavender. I know, I'm awfully cruel.  
  
citcat299: Maybe I should keep you waiting? Just kidding, here's the update.  
  
YamiClara: Read this chapter and find out what Draco's new job is.  
  
Karana Belle: Here's the update! I'm happy you enjoyed it!  
  
fpg: Erin is the twin's best friend from the US. She's way awesome. Maybe it will... You should read to find out....  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Bye Gin. I have to go to work early today." Hermione gave an apologetic look to Ginny. "I got an owl last night, there is an emergency meeting today, and attendance is mandatory."  
  
"You must be able to stay for breakfast at least. The Ministry can't deny you a proper meal," Ginny protested.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Yeah, I thought of that too, but the letter said that breakfast will be served at my department today."  
  
Ginny said reluctantly. "Ok, I guess there's nothing we can do. I'll talk to you later,"  
  
Hermione smiled at the red-head. "Thanks for understanding." After bidding Ginny goodbye, she apparated to her department.  
  
She heard loud shouts of protest coming from a crowd made up of her co workers. She squeezed through the horde of people to see Mr. Lupin giving a speech.  
  
Mr. Lupin cleared his voice. "I'm really sorry everyone, but working at Hogwarts has been my childhood dream." Lupin had a faraway look in his eyes. "Now, I've been asked to take the position of Headmaster, at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione smiled, glad that her boss had been given a second chance. She had always felt awful that Mr. Lupin had quit his job at Hogwarts, after being found out by the parents that he was a werewolf. Hermione had thought secretly that part of the reason his secret was exposed was because of her.  
  
Over the years, the guilt was building up inside her. So much that she developed a remedy that would stop the transformation. It was a shot that neutralized the werewolf DNA and had to be taken once a year. Ever since this injection, her old Professor had been offered many jobs.  
  
Hermione was too busy reminiscing about the past that she missed the important remainder of Lupin's speech. Ellie, one of her co-workers tapped Hermione on the shoulder and said the speech was over. She also said that the new Head of the department was going to personally introduce himself to everyone there.  
  
She sighed, while sitting back down and started on the report on the goblins. Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her when she noticed a letter lying on her desk. She opened it up, and read who it was from. It was from Harry.  
  
It said that he wanted to buy dinner for her that day. Hermione hurriedly wrote a response saying yes and sent the letter off with one of the Ministry's owls. She leaned back in her chair and thought of the next thing to write. When someone knocked on her office door.  
  
Hermione looked up, startled. 'Who would come and see her at this time of day-oh, my new boss of course.' She straightened up her desk and smoothed out her clothes. She did not intend on showing her boss that she was unskilled at her job. She surveyed her office one more time, satisfied.  
  
She sat back down. "Come in."  
  
"Hello, I'm going to be your new boss-" The new Head managed to get out.  
  
Hermione stared at her new boss. "Draco Malfoy. No, don't tell me you're my new boss. Great my life can't get any worse."  
  
Draco smirked. "Is that anyway to speak to the new Head of the department. More importantly, I hold in my hands your future. In a way that is, I could fire you if I didn't like your attitude."  
  
"Why you." Hermione calmed herself. "Mr. Malfoy, since you seem to be about done. Could you leave, I have a very important report to wrap up."  
  
"But what if I don't want to?" Said Draco grinning, which infuriated Hermione even more.  
  
She gave him a strained smile. "Don't you need to introduce yourself to the other employees."  
  
"Nope, you're my last stop," He answered nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione got out of her seat, her eyes suspicious. "You took this job knowing I was here didn't you? Do you live to make my life a nightmare?"  
  
"Excellent deduction Detective Granger," Said Draco.  
  
She was furious. 'How dare he intentionally take the job, and to annoy her no less.' She gave a silent scream. 'It's bad enough that I have to put up with him at my house.' She started twirling around her quill. 'Maybe I should just hex him and get it over with.'  
  
"This is really good," Draco said putting the goblin report back on her bed. "But you made a mistake the Goblin Liberation Movement was in 1620 not 1720."  
  
"Oh really?" She asked forgetting all about her plans. Hermione grabbed the report and turned the pages looking to find the mistake and fix it.  
  
"Don't bother. I corrected it for you." Then he looked at her sheepishly. "I also took the liberty of fixing or making suggestions in other parts of the report. Sorry."  
  
Hermione gawked at Draco then she closed her eyes. 'He just apologized to me. Ok, this is a dream. A horrible nightmare, come on girl you can do it. Wake up and this will be all over.' She slowly opened up her eyes again and saw Draco's leering figure. 'Great, so much for my dream theory.'  
  
"Sleeping on the job?" Draco asked.  
  
"Malfoy, I mean Mr. Malfoy. You know that I wouldn't do that." She picked up her report again. "About the report thank you. You didn't need to apologize for reading it for me."  
  
Draco frowned. "Don't call me Mr. Malfoy. It makes me feel old."  
  
"You are old. What I mean to say is we both are old now." Hermione laughed. "Do you want me to just call you Malfoy then?"  
  
"Can't you just call me Draco? This old grudge is getting really tiresome," Said Draco wearily.  
  
Hermione was shocked. "What would people think if I called you Draco?" The word tasted foreign in her mouth. "I can't call you by your first name anywhere, especially here. This is where I work, I don't want nasty rumors to fly around about me and you." She shuddered at what could happen if her co-workers found out about their living arrangements.  
  
"Let them think what they want. I don't really care," Draco said shrugging it off.  
  
Five minutes passed without a word from either of them, Hermione tapped her quill on her desk feeling uncomfortable in the growing silence. She couldn't take it anymore she got up and announced. "I'm going to say goodbye to Mr. Lupin. I trust that you leave this room soon and intact."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief, as she closed her office door behind her. 'That was one of the oddest conversations I've had with him yet.' Hermione walked towards the Head's office, where Lupin was packing the rest of his things.  
  
She knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in. She went inside and saw Mr. Lupin busy cramming his things into worn suitcases. Hermione coughed to cover up a laugh that was starting. She never understood why her old Professor still carried those worn suitcases, when everyone knew that now he was very successful and rich.  
  
Lupin greeted Hermione, happily. "Ah, Miss Granger. So nice to see you again."  
  
"You too. I'm really glad that you were finally able to get the Headmaster position at Hogwarts," She said in an equally cheerful tone.  
  
"Yes, yes. I had been waiting so long..." Lupin trailed off, after a few moments he snapped back into reality. "I see you have taken Draco Malfoy being your new boss well."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, I figured that it could have been much worse. It could have been Fudge that became the new Head of the department."  
  
"Yes, very true." Lupin laughed. The two of them did not have a high regard of Fudge, especially since the incident in fifth year. "As a matter of fact, after I sent the letter to Draco asking if he wanted this job, Fudge came to talk to me. He asked if it would be ok if the Minister of Magic would be allowed to control what happens in this department. Luckily, I sent the letter beforehand, so I could refuse him. Merlin knows what would have happened if I said yes."  
  
Hermione shuddered; she didn't even want to think of what would have happened. She wished there was someway to get rid of Fudge. She always wondered how he managed to stay Minister after all the things he had done. "Good luck at Hogwarts, and don't forget to take the werewolf vaccination before the school year starts."  
  
"Thanks." Lupin shrunk his numerous suitcases and stuck them in his pocket. "Come visit me at Hogwarts sometime and tell Harry where I am. In case he needs me."  
  
Lupin apparated out of the building, while Hermione trudged back to her office, praying that Draco had left. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, as she walked inside, he had left her office.  
  
She sat down at her desk, while picking up her goblin report. The last time she scanned through it, she read the suggestions Draco made. Although she didn't want to admit it, they did make the report more accurate and sound better. She whipped out her Quickwrite Quill and it started scratching on the parchment what she said. She was in the middle of a sentence, when an owl dropped a letter.  
  
She stopped the quill from writing, and then opened up the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
It's me Gwen. I wrote to say that your friend is more then welcome to stay at my place. I was feeling lonely ever since you got your own place. Tell her she can swing by tonight, around eight. Hope you can come too!  
  
Love,  
Gwen  
  
Hermione quickly wrote to Ginny about the great news. Hermione beamed, two of her most favorite people in the world were going to meet each other. She could hardly remain in her seat. 'Hold on, most favorite people...Harry I almost forgot that I promised I'd meet him today. She glanced at her watch, if she left now, she could still make it to the café in time.  
  
She walked out onto the apparating zone of the Ministry, and was about to whisk herself out of there. Unfortunately for Hermione, her worst nightmare stopped her from leaving.  
  
"Hermione, hold on. Where do you think you're going?" Asked a panting Draco.  
  
"It's 7:00 Malfoy, which means it's after work hours." She glared at him irritated. "Didn't I tell you, not to call me Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, I know, but I need to ask you to do something for me," Draco said desperately.  
  
She rolled her eyes, but nodded. "What is it? I have to meet someone right now."  
  
"Well you see-" Draco paused. "You know what? Never mind."  
  
Hermione checked her watch again. "Oh great, I'm late. If that all you needed to ask me, I'll be going now."  
  
She got back into the apparating zone and went to The Black Cat. Once she got there, she stared open-mouthed at the restaurant. It was very beautiful and had a soft floating image to it. She stopped one of the waiters and asked. "Is Harry Potter here yet?"  
  
The waiter nodded. "Right this way Miss Granger."  
  
She followed him passed several tables into a secluded area. Hermione spotted Harry in an instant. "Hey Harry."  
  
"Hermione, you're here," Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, looking embarrassed. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's ok, at least you made it," Said Harry.  
  
Hermione muttered under her breath, "Stupid Malfoy. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been late."  
  
"What did you say?" Harry asked his eyes laced with concern.  
  
Hermione looked up and gave a fake smile. "Nothing."  
  
Harry shrugged and ordered their food. Hermione remained silent, as Harry talked, happy just to be with him. Their steaming food came out quickly, and her mouth was starting to water, Hermione didn't realize how hungry she was. She took a bite of the salmon, when Harry started speaking again.  
  
Harry's eyes were serious. "Hermione, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Hermione's breath hitched, causing her to choke on her food. She started coughing, and Harry handed her a glass of water. She drank it and calmed down in a few moments.  
  
Harry asked worried. "Are you ok Mione?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione you still didn't answer my question." Harry reminded her.  
  
"No, Harry I don't have a boyfriend." She hesitated. "But I do have someone I fancy a lot. Why do you ask? We've never talked about things like this before."  
  
Harry replied. "I was just curious and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my date for the Ministry ball."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said surprised. "Sure, of course I'll go with you."  
  
"Thanks," Said Harry. "If you're done eating, let's go get some ice- cream."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Ok, let's go." She was really giddy right now. This seemed more like a date to her then a night out with a friend.  
  
She was sat at one of the tables outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, strumming her fingers on the table. Harry had gone to go buy the ice cream for them, while she saved them a table. Hermione looked up at the sky. 'It's beautiful out tonight. I wish it could be like this everyday.'  
  
Then practical Hermione said. 'Don't forget Harry came here as your friend. He doesn't think of you that way.'  
  
Romantic Hermione replied. "But he did ask me to the ball, he must have some feelings for me. If he thought of asking me.'  
  
Harry interrupted her thoughts when he put Hermione's ice cream on the table. "Strawberry right? It's always been your favorite."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Of course, it has been ever since I was three." She glanced at the ice cream Harry bought, it was Butter Pecan. "New favorite flavor?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, eating a spoonful of his ice cream.  
  
Hermione gave him a forced smile. "Which means, you have a new girlfriend."  
  
"You know me too well," Harry said grinning. "But she's not really my girlfriend, I just met an interesting person."  
  
Flashback:  
  
Harry was walking out of his house when he noticed someone who looked like Lavender. He walked to over to greet her, but was shocked at what he saw. Gone was the professional clothing and attitude. She was heading out of a corner store eating an ice pop and was wearing an overlarge off-white shirt and yoga pants. Her hair was sticking out as if she had just gotten out of bed.  
  
Intrigued, Harry continued to follow her. She sat down on one of the swings at the playground and was talking to her mother.  
  
Mrs. Brown shouted at her daughter. "I'm not paying off your bills Lavender."  
  
"But mum, that is so unfair," Complained the brunette.  
  
Her mother shook her head. "I don't understand why you let those muggles do surgery on you. It's unnatural."  
  
"I think that's a small price to pay for beauty. I mean compare me now to how I looked back at Hogwarts," Lavender huffed.  
  
"I really don't think you should get any more. I don't like the sound of this plastic surgery you're always raving about," Said her mother concerned.  
  
"Well, just because you're not going to pay off my bills isn't going to stop me," Lavender said before apparating.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself. 'That must be why I didn't recognize her.'  
  
End of flashback:  
  
"Harry, what do you mean?" Hermione asked trying to remain calm.  
  
Harry laughed. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later, I promise,"  
  
"Can you at least tell me what she's like?" Asked Hermione, trying hard not to sound so eager.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and said, "Well she's pretty, smart, and sophisticated." Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Harry shook his head no. "If that were really the case I wouldn't like her." He laughed. "She's different, after you think you know who she is, she shows a different side. She's like an onion, with many layers."  
  
Hermione hesitated then said, "Is that all?"  
  
"There is one more thing, she's the only girl beside you, that can make me laugh," Said Harry, he then took a bite of his ice cream.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said and that was the last thing she said to Harry for the remainder of the night.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur for Hermione. She couldn't believe that Harry had a new girlfriend, or at least a girl he was interested in. How could he not see that she is waiting for him right by his side? She had dropped off Ginny at Gwen's and left early, saying that she didn't feel well. She washed up, changed into her pajamas, and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter 4 of Harry's Favor. I found it very hilarious that all my reviewers for chapter 3 commented about Lavender's appearance. Well, what did you think of the latest development. Please read and review. I cherish and treasure every single one. 


	5. The Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Invisible Voice: I'm pleased that you think my writing is up to par, thanks!

Karana Belle: They can! I'm glad you like the chapter!

frifri: Harry asked Hermione to the ball because she was the first person he could think of. Also he didn't know Lavender that well, and didn't know where she stood. Thanks for your review.

periwrinklemagic: The reason is because since is because wizards find it unconventional and think badly of people who change their appearance. I don't mean like Tonks either, Lavender changed her appearance, so she could be beautiful and it is permanent Besides, if she got it done by muggles it would be harder for other wizards to find out what she did.

XxGuMmYbEaRxX: I won't tell you, but it is relevant to the story. If you pay close attention, you would probably have figured it out.

potterqueen89: I'm happy you liked it!

ShadowOfMoonlight: Yay!! Here's the update!! Yes, lots of twists, I try to be as sneaky as I can.

k00lgirl1808: A sitcom, huh I never thought of it like that before. I'll try to put in jokes here and there, but can't guarantee anything. I'm more of a sarcastic person then a funny one.

x IceQueen: Now that I think about it, I think it does in a way. I'm not that surprised though, I was watching it, when I was outlining my first few chapters. Thanks for your review.

jelly beans beware: I'm glad!

mrkedfordelete: Yes, Harry is a bit dense, but in my opinion I don't think Harry's one to be the whiz of love. Thanks I appreciated your review, very much.

regina-terrae: Thanks! Here's the update!

NeLLy22: Yes Harry is a bit thick, especially in this chapter. I'm glad you like the small D/Hr moment.

Lady Zymurgy: Thanks, they're my favorites too

Citcat288: You're right. Harry is talking about Lavender. I guess you missed the part in the Harry's flashback, where she's talking to her mother and she calls her daughter, Lavender. I hope that cleared it up for you.

fpg: You would think it odd if Draco was going to ask Hermione to the ball? Hmm, well you don't actually know what Draco thinks of her at this point. Thanks for your review!

rain4life: Thanks for agreeing with me about the romance. I will try to update this as much as possible and thanks for reading my other fic Matchmaking too.

YamiClara: Maybe he was going to ask, we'll never know. Or will we? evil grin

overexposed: Dinner by candlelight, interesting. If I do use it I'll try to remember to give you credit. Thanks for reviewing!

aNONYMOUS: Thanks! I guess she was pretty already, but she thought she needed that extra something. So she'd turned to plastic surgery, and the rest is history... well, not really actually.

Kuroyuri411 ( AKA Black Silver): You're not a terrible person, far from it. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 5:

Hermione had been waiting all week for "The Day". Since it was a Saturday she was going to Ginny and Gwen's house first thing in the morning. She got out of bed and took a quick shower. Hermione hurriedly stuck a bagel in her mouth, and was about to apparate.

Draco stood in the kitchen doorway. "Where are you going this early in the morning?"

"I'm going to Ginny and Gwen's house to do...things," Replied Hermione, taking the bagel out before speaking. Before turning to apparate she added, "There are bagels on the kitchen counter, I'll see you later."

"Are you going to the Ministry Ball today?" Draco asked, coolly.

Hermione blushed. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." He said. "Was anyone desperate enough to ask you to be his partner for tonight?"

She glared at him. "Harry wasn't desperate."

Draco's gaze didn't falter, but for a second his eyes flashed surprise. "Harry asked you." It sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Bye. I'm going to be late." She said before leaving. "See you at the party."

When Hermione arrived in Ginny and Gwen's living room, nobody was there. Hermione took a seat on the floral printed couch and announced, "I'm here."

"Mione there you are. We have to hurry and go to Diagon Alley," Said Ginny.

"What for?" Hermione said quizzically. "We bought everything that we needed for the ball. We didn't forget anything right?"

Gwen laughed. "No we didn't. You were too careful about it to let us forget anything."

Hermione managed to get out before Ginny interrupted. "Then why-"

"To make sure that we got the perfect robes for you," Ginny answered. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Ginny. "We all know that you didn't really like the blue robes that we got two days ago."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "You noticed."

"Of course we did," Said Gwen, grabbing her purse. "We couldn't call ourselves good friends if we didn't notice."

"So, everybody ready to shop for a robe?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The three apparated to Diagon Alley and went straight into Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions. They searched from every rack twice, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll find many robes that suit your taste," The assistant answered. "Due to the Ministry ball, people bought many of our dress robes, we're going to get a new shipment next week."

Ginny sighed. "Should have guessed this would have happened."

"I think we should try our luck at the robe shop at Hogsmeade," Gwen said, hoping to revive their hope.

Hermione believed their search for the "perfect robe" will end up fruitless, but agreed with Gwen. Once they reached the shop, they split up and looked at different racks. Hermione was about to give up, when she saw someone at the counter returning a scarlet robe.

"I'm sorry, but I think I have to return this." The lady smiled. "I got this as a gift, but it was a tad too small."

"That's alright. Would you like me to pick out something that would suit you more?" The cashier said, as she was about to put the robe back in a rack.

Before the lady could answer, Hermione walked up to the cashier. "If you don't mind, could I try on the robe?"

The cashier gave Hermione the robe, beaming. "The robe looks like it was made for you, and I'm not saying this just so you'll buy it."

Hermione smiled at the cashier and went into a fitting room. She put on the scarlet robe, made of a flowing silky material. After putting on the robe, Hermione went to find Ginny and Gwen. They spotted her before, she did."

Ginny gasped in awe. "Hermione that's gorgeous, where did you find it?"

"Some woman was returning at the counter. Said that it was too small," Hermione said, happy that she finally found the perfect dress robe.

Gwen checked the time. "We have to get back to the house. You still have to get your makeover."

Hermione grimaced in response. "Ok, but try not to put on too much."

"You don't trust us? We're hurt, Mione," Ginny said in mock anger.

"No, it's not that-" Hermione paused.

Gwen laughed. "I heard what happened from Ginny at the seventh year ball. Don't worry I promise the same thing will not happen again."

Ginny yelled. "Hey, it wasn't my fault."

They laughed as they apparated back to Ginny and Gwen's house, after paying for the robe at the counter. Hermione's friends basically dragged her upstairs to get started on her hair and makeup. Within two hours, Ginny and Gwen grinned, finally were satisfied with their work.

"I think we're done, Mione. You look absolutely stunning. See for yourself," Ginny said handing her a mirror.

Hermione took the mirror doubtful, but looked at her reflection and smiled. "I look...amazing."

"Now Cinderella, don't lose your glass slipper," Gwen joked.

Hermione laughed. "I won't fairy godmothers."

She arrived at the apparating zone of the Ministry and quickly headed to the ballroom. As soon as she got there, Hermione pushed past dancing couples, searching for Harry. In ten minutes her forehead was forming beads of sweat, due to the heat of the room. She decided Harry wasn't here yet and took a drink from a waiter that was passing by.

Hermione took a sip of the drink and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Alone are we? I thought you had a date," Draco said behind her smirking.

"Go away Malfoy. I'm not in the mood right now to argue," Hermione said, sitting down on a chair.

Draco sat in a chair next to her. "Why do you assume that I came here to pick a fight?"

"I wonder why," Hermione said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe it's because every time I see you, we fought. Also the fact that you despise me as much as I loathe you."

Draco shrugged. "We don't argue every time we meet."

Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "Really? Name one ti-" She fought down a blush. "Harry, you're here."

"I should leave you two alone," Draco said getting up.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Draco." Harry turned back to Hermione and said nervously, "Of course I'm here."

Hermione asked concerned. "What's the matter? You can tell me."

"Well," Harry hesitated. "I don't think I can be your partner tonight."

Hermione let out a soft. "Oh."

"I'm really sorry," Harry said.

"That's ok, I'll be fine." Hermione gave him a fake smile. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Harry grinned, unaware of Hermione's obvious disappointment and answered. "You know her, it's Lavender."

"Do you mean Lavender Brown?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah." He turned about. "Lav, come here. I want to introduce you to someone."

Lavender walked gracefully towards them, swaying her hips slightly as she walked. "Yes Harry, what is it?"

"You remember Hermione right?" Harry said.

"Of course I do love." Lavender said giving him a wink.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking. "Lavender, I haven't seen you in a while." She let out a gasp as she saw her. "Y-you've changed quite a lot since Hogwarts."

"Yes..." Lavender said, not even pretending to be happy to see Hermione. "If you'll excuse us, me and Harry are going to go dance."

"Oh," Hermione said numbly. "Go right ahead. I'm going to...get some punch."

Hermione left a rush of thoughts running through her head. 'How could Harry do this to me? Of course we weren't dating or anything, but-' She poured herself a glass of punch. 'I'm being selfish; I can't expect Harry to not have a girlfriend. I should have told him how I felt.' Hermione thought miserably.

She sat down on a soft velvet chair, and gazed at the couples out on the dance floor. She sighed enviously, as she watched Harry and Lavender. 'She's where I've only dreamed of being.'

"He's here isn't he," Draco said, sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, still staring at Harry and Lavender.

Draco answered. "The person you love."

Hermione spun to look at him, startled, but said, "Yes."

Minutes passed in silence as they watched the people dancing. Draco leaned back in his chair. "You should tell him."

Hermione remained still for a moment, then stood up, ignoring his last comment. "I'm going to retire for the night. I guess I'm a bit more worn-out then I thought."

She quickly went to the apparating zone and apparated immediately to her room. After getting ready to go to sleep, Hermione shut her eyes as she lay down on her bed. She tried to fall asleep, but images of the ball kept coming back.

She let out a frustrated groan and climbed out of bed to her desk. _You should tell him_. 'Stupid Malfoy.' She sighed. 'Maybe it is about time to tell Harry.' She dipped her quill in the black ink and started to write on a piece of parchment.

Dear Harry,

You probably never guessed, but I've loved you for the longest time. I know that you have Lavender, but I don't know if I could live without you. I know I want you to be happy, but my heart hurts every time I see you with another girl.

Love,

Hermione

Hermione crumpled up the letter. 'No that's not right, I sound way too jealous of Lavender and obsessive of him.' She started a few more letters, but ended up throwing all of them away.

She sighed and put her quill down. Hermione knew she wasn't ever going to send the letter or write a decent love note. Which wasn't surprising, since she never wrote one before, not even when she was dating Krum back in third year. She lay her head down on her desk and finally let a lone tear fall down her face.

The door to Hermione's door opened, and Draco looked into her room. He saw at her desk, Hermione's sleeping form. He was about to leave when he saw a piece of crumpled parchment on her desk. Draco went over to the desk and read what was written.

He took another glance at the sleeping brunette and sighed. He hoisted her up and put her on her bed. He was too busy tucking her in that he didn't notice that Hermione woke up.

Hermione's first thought was to scream, when she woke to a shadowy figure looming over her, but when the moonlight hit the person's head, she saw caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair. She closed her eyes and froze. 'What is Malfoy of all people doing in my room?!' Hermione knew that she should tell him to get out, but being the curious person she was, she continued to pretend she was fast asleep.

Once Draco was finished, he opened the door and took a step out of the room, but, stopped. He turned back to where Hermione was "sleeping". For a while, he watched her quietly and unmoving. He slowly leaned down...and gave her a soft kiss, then promptly left the room.

As soon as Hermione heard the door close, she sat up on her bed. 'What just happened?' Hermione thought trying in vain to calm herself down, while her heart continuing to beat rapidly. She reached out and got her alarm clock, it read 2:32 a.m.

Hermione grasped her wand and apparated to Gwen and Ginny's house. "Gwen, Ginny, are you guys sleeping?"

Gwen yawned as she walked out of her bedroom. "Naturally. Most people are sleeping at this time of day."

"What was so urgent that you couldn't wait until later?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed. "It's nothing really."

Gwen grinned. "I may still be half asleep, but I'm awake enough to know that you won't come here, especially at this time of day for nothing."

"You know she's right, Mione. Now what is it?" Ginny said.

"The thing is..." Hermione trailed off.

"Yes? Don't leave us hanging." Ginny said.

Hermione tried to start again. "Something big happened."

Gwen laughed. "Yeah, we kind of established that already. Now, what is it?"

Hermione opened her mouth to tell them what had occurred.

A/N: I am really really really sorry for the delay. I was on vacation for a week and then after posting Matchmaking on Saturday, I was going to post this on Monday. However when I tried to log on it wouldn't let me, the notice on the severe hardware failure. So, I decided to wait before I posted this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out early on next week. Now that that's over with, back to my story. Did you like the kiss scene? To be totally honest I've never had my first kiss, so I'm not sure how it turned out. Did you think that Draco was being too nice? Is the story moving too fast? Too slow? As always, don't forget to read and review! Until next time.

2A/N: In case you wanted to know, if I for whatever reason delay in an update, check my profile. I constantly update it telling around when I will update or if I already have. Oh, and I almost forgot, I would love to talk to my readers. So, if you want you can send me an e-mail at or talk on aim. My screen name is pinkangelwing52. Once again don't forget to leave a review.


	6. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

jelly beans beware: Thanks, for not minding the long time it takes me to update and for enjoying the chapter.

Lady Zymurgy: Yes, he is, but I've still got plenty of things planned for Harry at this point. Thanks for your review.

periwinklemagic: Thanks! Here's the update!

Karana Belle: You'll just have to wait and see what Draco's thought on the letter was. Also to be honest, I didn't know I could write sweet things before I wrote Draco/Hermione fanfiction.

frifri: Thank you for reviewing. Good luck in school.

Draco-obsessed-grl: Lavander is pretty, but she didn't think she was. Which is why she got plastic surgery. Many thanks for your review.

Thucci: Thanks!

YamiClara: I will most definitely keep going, do not worry!

citcat299: Yes, they are.

Pigwidgeon188: Yay, I was worrying that their relationship was moving too fast. Now I feel much better. Here's the update.

Exploded toilet bowl: Thanks! This is the update!

ShadowOfMoonlight: That's good. Don't worry, I won't think you're some psycho, as most of the people I associate with are a bit odd and psycho-ish.

kkjade: Thanks I will continue to write more chapters, don't worry. As promised here's the next chapter.

Elaine McLaire: I'll be sure to e-mail you.

fpg: Arigato, squirrel-chan.

suejean: Thanks for reviewing. Good luck to you too!

Cybeleflame: You'll see, keep reading and you'll find out someday.

Chapter 6 

Hermione started from the beginning. "You guys know that I went to the Ministry Ball tonight. Harry wasn't there when I arrived, so I waited for him to come."

"Go on," Ginny urged, bracing herself for whatever happened next."

The brunette nodded and continued. "Ma-someone came to talk to me and then Harry finally came. Harry looked a bit nervous so I asked him what was wrong. He..."

Gwen who was listening intently asked. "Yes and?"

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. "He said that he couldn't be my partner for the ball...that he met someone."

"Who?" Gwen and Ginny said at the same time.

"Lavender Brown," Hermione said.

The redhead stood up outraged. "That bimbo? He left you for Lavender?"

"I agree," Gwen said. "That witch is the most arrogant, conniving, and annoying person I know."

Hermione was taken aback. "You know her?"

"Of course I do. I am a journalist you know, I had to interview _her_," She said the last word in a disgusted tone.

Ginny was unusually quiet and Hermione was starting to get worried. Hermione smiled. "Please don't do anything rash all right? I'll be fine."

Gwen was still angry, but said. "Fine."

Hermione was still skeptical and looked at Ginny and Gwen. "Promise to me right now that you won't do anything."

"We promise," They said, reluctantly.

Hermione grinned. "Good. I'm going to go home and get a few more hours of sleep. Bye."

Ginny waited until Hermione left and said. "I crossed my fingers."

"Me too." Gwen said, laughing. "Didn't think Mione would fall for it."

"Neither did I," Ginny said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Get back at Lavender? Definitely," Gwen laughed maliciously.

Hermione woke up a few hours later that day at seven. She got out of bed and saw a note lying on her desk. 'It can't be important. I'll open it later.' She calmed herself down before opening the door slowly. After peering out, she saw the coast was clear. She dashed to the bathroom and closed the door.

She scowled at her reflection as she brushed her teeth. 'Why am I so nervous? Besides Malfoy doesn't know that I was awake at the time.' She finished washing up and had one final thought before going out. 'Just be normal, remember you were asleep the entire night.'

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. There was no one there, she smiled and walked out boldly.

She sat down on the living room couch, trying to read the Daily Prophet. She couldn't concentrate; her mind kept telling her that it was too quiet.

As she walked upstairs, she kept getting the feeling she was forgetting something. 'Maybe I left something in my office.' She was soon standing in front of Draco's door. 'Only one way to find out.'

She knocked on the door and waited. No answer. She knocked again, but there was still no response. Frustrated she turned the knob and entered the room. "Malfoy, are you in here?"

Hermione stood in the empty room confused. 'Where is h-"

Draco interrupted her thought. "Granger, there you are. I was looking all over for you."

"You were?" Hermione said, trying to look nonchalant. It didn't work. She felt her face growing hot.

Draco gave her a strange look. "Are you feeling ok Granger?"

Hermione snapped at him. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Whatever you say," Draco replied.

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

Draco smirked. "Because you didn't show up for work."

Hermione looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? It's a Sunday, which means I don't have work today."

"Didn't you get the note?" Draco asked.

"Note?" Hermione said, and then remembered the one that was lying on her desk. "Oh, _that_ note."

"Yes, _that _note," Draco said, growing impatient. "Why didn't you read it?"

Hermione scowled, not wanting to admit her mistake to Draco. "That's not important right now."

"I guess you're right," Draco said, getting out of the doorway. "Hurry up and get changed. You're already ten minutes late for the meeting."

"You don't mean the new project meeting right?" Hermione said, although she was pretty sure it was.

"Of course it is. Now hurry," Draco said, rushing her to her room. "Me and the others will be waiting for you in the conference room."

Hermione ran to her room, after Draco apparated and changed herself in record time. She brandished her wand and apparated to the Ministry.

She walked into the conference room, slightly out of breath. "I'm sorry that I'm late." She told her fellow staff.

Draco watched amused, as Hermione tried her best not to seem flustered that she was late. After she sat down, Draco said. "Now that everyone is here. We can start our meeting as planned."

A man with brown hair spoke. "I have a new idea for our next project. I think we should bind all our alliances into one with every magical Ministry of Magic in the world."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," One woman said. "But how do you intend to make the other nations agree?"

Noticing that the man was stumped, Hermione added her bit. "Why don't we offer to add them to a worldwide portkey system?"

She knew that this might be a dangerous venture. Permanent portkeys cost large sums of money to keep up and the Ministry here and in other countries might not want to invest in it. She held her breath, waiting for the criticism that was bound to come.

"I think it's brilliant," Said the woman who had spoken only moments before.

Hermione let out her breath in one sigh, and smiled at the woman politely. She watched, waiting for what Draco had to say. 'No doubt to humiliate me on my idea.' She thought bitterly.

Draco nodded. "I agree. Although, it will take a bit of work to get the funds, this project will definitely pay of in the end. Anyone disagree with my thoughts?"

The other employees shook their heads no.

"Then it's decided. We will start our next project: Worldwide Portkey System tomorrow," Draco said, getting out of his seat.

Hermione was still in her seat as everyone else got up to leave. She couldn't believe what had happened, but it did. She thought that she could faint from happiness right then.

"You can get up now," Draco said. "Or are you incapable of that, after your one moment of brilliance."

Hermione shot a death glare at him and huffed to her office. As she left, she half expected Draco to follow her back to her office, but when he didn't she was a bit surprised.

She slumped into her chair and eyed a note on her desk warily. 'Guess I'd better read it, no use in waiting until later.' She unfolded the parchment, it read:

Hermione

You are cordially invited to me and Gwens party this Sunday evening, to celebrate my moving to my new home. The party will be at six tonight, and will be held at our house. See you then.

-Ginny

Hermione stared at the letter confused, Ginny never mentioned a party earlier. Shrugging, she wrote a reply saying that she will be there and sent it off with the office owl.

She leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh of relief. Her portkey idea has been accepted at the meeting. The information was finally sinking in. She closed her eyes for a moment, but abruptly opened them when Draco's face loomed in her mind.

Hermione chewed on her lip, as she pondered over the mixed feelings she was having. On one hand, she was happy that things were still normal between them. On the other, she felt disappointed.

'Why am I disappointed that he didn't mention anything about last night?' Hermione blew a strand of hair out of her face. 'I'm going to forget about the incident too. No use worrying about it now, when obviously it meant nothing to Malfoy.'

She got out a piece of parchment and started to write down ideas on how to set up the portkeys. Hermione was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice that she was called down to her boss' office, until a fellow staff member personally came and told her.

Hermione knocked on the hard oak door. Draco answered from inside. "Come in."

She walked inside the office, somewhat surprised. The entire interior of it was redesigned, and added an air of elegance to the room.

"Quite nice isn't it." Draco said, casually. "Something you aren't used to."

She quickly put her mind back on track and turned to Draco. She glared at him, angry "What did you call me in here for?"

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco said smirking.

Hermione wasn't in a mood for an argument. "If you don't have anything to say to me about work, then I'm leaving." She made a move towards the door.

"Ok, you win. I still have something to tell you," He said, stopping Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

Draco grinned. "What would you say, if I told you I wanted you to be the head of this new project with me."

Although she didn't especially like working with Draco, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She had worked on this idea for so long that she really wanted to take him up on the offer.

"Granger, are you still there?" Draco said, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes, and my answer it I'd love to," She said.

Draco nodded, handing her a piece of paper, with an address scrawled in minute handwriting. "Come here tomorrow at eight to discuss the project thoroughly."

"I'll be there," Hermione said enthusiastically. She left for her office, restraining herself from skipping the entire way there, but she couldn't help beaming at everyone who came by.

A/N: That concludes chapter six of Harry's Favor. Also, when I get my hundredth reviewer, whoever she of he is will get to be a cameo in the next fic I will be writing. One more thing, I'm going back to school this Thursday. I'm going to try to update every Sunday. As always don't forget to read and review.


	7. Bali

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

nan: Thanks for the compliment and the review.

Pigwidgeon188: Ginny and Gwen's plan for revenge on Lavender will soon be revealed.

Cybeleflame: I'm itching to write this story and I would be if I weren't so busy lately. More sparks will fly as Hermione and Draco work with each other on the latest project.

Draco-obsessed-grl: A cameo is a person who makes a brief and surprise appearance in something like a story or movie. Thanks for reviewing.

ShadowOfMoonlight: Thanks!

periwrinklemagic: Here's your update.

Karana Belle: If you still want to know what a cameo is then read my response to Draco-obsessed-grl. Sorry, but I am way too tired and lazy to write the definition again. Anyway, many thanks for your review.

keddababy: Yay! I love it that people are so anxious to read the next chapter of my fic.

Marz: Thanks for reviewing. I don't think it has been a month yet, but close enough I suppose. I'm sorry for not updating quickly, I've been very preoccupied lately.

xax: Thanks, I really appreciate your review.

frifri: I don't want to give too much away, but Ginny and Gwen were tired when Hermione came by. Also the fact that they know Hermione has had a thing for Harry for years. However, they aren't dense enough not to realize that Harry not being Hermione's date is enough reason for her to come to their house in the middle of the night. By the way, I hope you had fun, wherever you went.

Scottiechick-2001: This is definitely a Draco/Hermione fic and thanks, I will keep writing.

citcat299: I'll certainly try to. Not sure if it will be enough however. Thanks for reviewing.

fpg: Thanks for the review. I don't really think Hermione would be the type to be nice to someone she doesn't particularly like just because he or she is her boss.

Lady Zmurgy: Good luck in college!

muse daughter: Thank you oh so much for understanding.

bubblegum babe: I'll e-mail you as soon as the next chapter is up. That is unless I forget, but I'll try hard not too.

steffi-weffi16: Lol. You have no idea how much I laughed after reading your update. Dramione all the way!

Yami Clara: Here's the next chapter.

ayu: Thanks. I'll try and remember to email you when I update.

angelps7: Congradulations!!!! You're my hundredth reviewer. When I start my next fic probably after I finish up Matchmaking, you will make a brief appearance in it.

Tracy3: Thanks!

Laelai: I didn't know that everyone would be so eager to read about Ginny and Gwen's plan of revenge. Well, you will soon find out what it is. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 7:

Hermione tore her eyes away from her research when she heard soft rapping on her door. She scowled for a moment, a bit angry that someone would interrupt her while she was working. She sighed. "Come in."

The door opened and Harry walked inside. "Hey Mione."

Hermione almost dropped her quill after she saw who walked into the room. She quickly composed herself before answering. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up of course," He said matter of factly.

"Pick me up?" Hermione asked. "For what?"

Harry laughed. "You're going to Ginny's party tonight aren't you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't start until-" She glanced at her watch, her face expressing pure panic. "Oh no, we're going to be late!"

"Don't worry. We're not going to be late," Harry told Hermione reassuringly.

Hermione started to stuff some of the files on her desk into her bag hurriedly. "Of course we are. I didn't even change into any dress robes for the occasion. Knowing Gin she probably has "important" people at the party and a handful of Hogwarts graduates."

Harry put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I've got it all covered." He winked as he handed her a bag with several dress robes in it. "These is actually some of the clothes Lavender bought on her shopping spree, but she won't notice if one or two of them are missing."

"I don't know..." Hermione trailed off.

Harry led her to the women's bathroom. "If Lav does fret, you can buy her a new one to replace the one you where."

Hermione nodded and went into one of the stalls. She slowly pulled out the clothes from the bag, one robe at a time. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she contemplated on which one to wear. All of them seemed too show way too much cleavage.

She pulled out the fifth robe from the bag and gave out a thoughtful sigh. Hermione took out her wand and cast a few spells to make a few changes to the robe and put it on.

Harry was waiting patiently for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. When she finally came out she let out a whistle of approval. "You look great."

"Really?" Hermione said her face growing red. Harry's compliment making her feel a bit self-conscious.

"Yes," He said nodding. "Now let's go."

The two soon apparated to Ginny and Gwen's house, which was packed with people. It took Hermione and Harry a full thirty minutes before they found Ginny.

Ginny grinned. "You guys made it!"

"Of course. So anyone I know here?" Hermione asked.

Ginny got out her guest list and said. "Let's see...there are quite a lot of Hogwart graduates, most of them who you know. Also there are some people from the Ministry if you're interested."

"Did you see Lav anywhere?" Harry said, trying to find her in the thick crowd of people.

"I saw _her_ a few minutes ago talking to some guy," Ginny said with utter disgust.

"Well I'm going to go find her." Harry said starting to leave. "Nice seeing you again."

Hermione tried to not show her disappointment, but couldn't help letting out a small sigh. "I didn't think you would invite Lavender."

"Well, Gwen and I thought it best that we get to know Harry's new girlfriend. You know so we can become better _acquainted_, for lack of a better word," Ginny said casually.

"All right." Hermione said pretending that she didn't suspect something was wrong. "Where's Gwen?"

"She'll be here soon," Ginny said, smiling inwardly. "She just went to go get something to eat. Why don't you go say hi to Lavender? It's only polite to do so."

Hermione shrugged. "Sure, where is she?"

"Last time I saw her, she was near the pool," Ginny said, pointing outside.

Hermione and Ginny walked to the back yard and saw a small cluster of people crowding over somebody.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I think we found her. No doubt she's telling them of her latest trip to Paris."

They pushed through the crowd and soon Hermione was face to face with Lavender. "Good to see you again."

Lavender responded with a strained smile. "It has been too long."

"How have you-" Hermione was interrupted as Gwen rushed over to her.

"Mione! You made it." Gwen said as she pushed threw the crowd, dropping her plate on accident on the floor once she made it through.

Hermione grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Just then something was thrown where Gwen was standing. She ducked, the object thankfully missing her, but luck wasn't on Lavender's side. The book hit her in the face, more specifically her nose. The impact making her fall.

Lavender shrieked. "No! Whoever threw this is going to pay. Do you have any idea how much this cost me?" She tried to get up, but slipped on some of the food Gwen spilt earlier and fell back into the pool.

Everyone watched in horror, as Lavender got out of the pool soaking wet and clutching her nose. She walked straight up to Hermione and slapped her. "You! You did this. You were jealous that I got Harry." She laughed. "Don't give me that look. I know that you like Harry."

Before Hermione could retaliate Harry put a towel that he summoned around Lavender. "Come on. I'll take you home." He turned back for a second to look at Hermione. "Sorry about Lav, I'll come by your flat later."

Hermione stared numbly, rubbing where she got hit absentmindedly.

Ginny and Gwen scowled; the plan was not going as they had planned. Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Shoo, there is nothing to see here."

The crowd scattered quickly, afraid to face the Ginny's wrath. Leaving only Hermione, Ginny, and Gwen at the pool.

Gwen asked gently. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione said, her voice empty of any emotion. "I'm going to go home now. I don't feel like partying much anymore."

"Hermione we're really sorry about what happened. You know what happened is not your fault," Ginny said getting worried.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Hermione said. "See you later." She got out her wand and apparated to her room.

Hermione slumped onto her bed and stared at her ceiling. 'How could Harry let Lavender hit me like that and get away?' She closed her eyes and decided not to dwell on it too much.

She got up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She opened up her closet got out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and changed into it.

She stared for a moment at the dress robe that was lying on her bed. Hemione thought about tearing it up and throwing it out, but instead picked it up and stashed it in the darkest corner of the closet.

Satisfied, Hermione headed downstairs into the kitchen where she saw Draco eating a cup of toffee ice cream. She considered going back upstairs, but decided against it. She grabbed a spoon and took a big scoop of Draco's ice cream. Hermione popped it into her mouth rolling it around with her tongue to savor the taste.

"Hey," Draco said. "Get your own."

Hermione shook her head. "Stop being so immature and besides you weren't going to eat it all anyway."

"How would you know?" He asked.

She didn't, but wasn't in the mood to being wrong. "Because I said so."

He smirked. "Now who's being immature?"

Hermione stuck out her tongue in response and tried to get another spoonful of Draco's ice cream.

Draco moved the cup away from her and said. "Did something happen?"

"No," Hermione said, holding back the tears that were threatening to come out. Draco gave her an incredulous look. "All right. All right. Something did happen, but I don't really want to talk about it."

She was thankful when Draco did not ask more about it. For the next hour, they sat in complete silence, bathing in the contentment of each other's company.

There was a soft pop in the living room and Hermione went there to greet Harry. "Hey. What are you doing here so early? I thought you'd be with Lavender for the next couple of hours to comfort her," Hermione said, with a hint of anger.

Harry flinched. "I'm really sorry Mione, but you've got to understand Lavender wasn't in the right state of mind when she you know, hit you."

Minutes passed and Hermione still remained quiet.

"Hermione?" Harry said, beginning to get concerned.

"Why am I always the one who has to understand?" Hermione said livid with rage.

Harry gaped at her wide-eyed, he had never seen her this furious before. "I-"

Hermione glared at him. "Don't say you're sorry again. Why can't you understand that I..." She couldn't continue, as much as she wanted to tell him how she felt. She didn't think that she would be able to bear being rejected. "Just go."

"But..." Harry started, but stopped when he realized it would be useless. "We'll talk about this later ok?"

Hermione walked upstairs to her bathroom not bothering to wait for Harry to leave. She took a quick shower and went to bed.

Harry sat on his couch confused. 'What did Hermione want me to understand?' He drummed his fingers on the sofa and was deep in thought when he heard a soft pop of someone apparating into his kitchen.

Thinking it was Hermione; he got up quickly a smile pasted on his face. His face dropped when he saw Draco leaning on the kitchen counter. "Disappointed to see me?"

"No, of course not," Harry said. "I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?"

Draco shrugged and poured himself a shot of vodka. "Working. Want some?"

"Sure," Harry said taking an empty cup from his cupboard.

Draco poured some liquor into Harry's cup. "You shouldn't have done that at the party."

"You were there?" Harry asked bewildered. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"I wasn't there for long, only enough to see the accident at the pool," Draco said, downing the drink.

Harry stared down at his drink. "I don't know why Hermoine's angry at me. She's so understanding most of the time."

"You really are dense Harry," Draco said laughing.

"Is there something that I don't know here?" Harry said.

Draco patted Harry on the shoulder as he got up to leave. "Don't worry about it. It's not important."

"Going already?" Harry said, still sitting.

"Yeah." Draco said getting his wand out. "Be good to her all right?" He said before leaving.

'Who did he mean, Lavender or Hermione?' Harry thought.

Hermione woke up early the next morning feeling terrible with what she said to Harry. After getting dressed she wrote a letter to apologize to Harry and telling him to meet around lunchtime at her house. She sent it off with her owl and left for her office.

Once she arrived in Draco's office, she saw him hurriedly packing the files for their latest project. Hermione watched for a bit before asking. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her for a brief second and said. "A slight change of plans. We're leaving for the airport right now."

"Now? No one mentioned this yesterday," Hermione said.

Draco stopped packing for a moment. "I told you, there was a slight change of plans."

"But I haven't even packed yet," Hermione protested.

"You can buy new clothes when we get to Bali."

Hermione's breath hitched. "You don't mean the Bali, Indonesia."

"The one and only," Draco said closing his briefcase. "Everyone else is waiting for us at the air port. Let's go."

Draco apparated to the airport and Hermione followed him reluctantly. Once they got there they saw the rest of the people working on the project waiting for them.

After they made sure everyone was there, they boarded the plane. Hermione found her seat, which was fortunately next to a window and sat down. She only realized after she was settled in her seat that she invited Harry to her house that day. She got up to leave when Draco stopped her

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco said.

Hermione tried to get past, but failed. "I have to get off. I made an appointment with Harry today."

Draco made her sit down again. "Harry will be fine. You can send him an owl after we land. Besides we can't go through with this project if the person in charge of it isn't there."

"Fine," Hermione said, angrily, but she knew he was right.

Around noon Harry apparated into Hermione's flat. "Mione, you here?"

There was no answer so Harry went into Hermione's room, but came back out when he saw she wasn't there. He searched most of the rooms except for Draco's. Although he doubted that she would be there he decided to look anyway.

As expected she wasn't there. Right before he turned around to leave he saw a crumpled piece of parchment on Draco's desk. Curious he picked it up, the letters were for the most part faded, but he could make out what it said.

He got up to the part, "but I've loved you for the longest time." When he stopped reading. Harry for the most part was frantic, Draco couldn't have written this. I know for a fact he's straight.

He took a deep breath and continued to read the note. He finished it and gave a sigh of relief that it was written by Hermione not Draco. He suddenly froze when the full force of the letter hit him. 'Hold on.' He read the name of the person who signed the letter. 'Hermione loves me? This can't be true.' Harry remembered what Hermione said to him the other day.

_Hermione glared at him. "Don't say you're sorry again. Why can't you understand that I..." She couldn't continue, as much as she wanted to tell him how she felt. She didn't think that she would be able to bear being rejected. "Just go."_

He put the note back where he found it and apparated to the Ministry.

A/N: I finally got to write the next chapter for this story. What did you think? Was the chapter too predictable? As always read and review.


	8. Perhaps More

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Puzzlette: I'm glad you liked the plot twist.

mrs-kelsey-felton: Thanks for telling me about the mistake. I'll try and remember to fix it.

Laelai: I thought the part where Harry found the note was amusing as well.

frifri: Thank you so much for your review! I was dying to write this chapter because Harry knows and Hermione is off to Bali.

LayDe3 tR1n1ty: A million thanks for acknowledging my evilness.

YamiClara: I really don't like Lavender much either, she's so conniving and annoying.

Karana Belle: You'll just have to wait and see, but I can guarantee that the story will be even more twisted as it progresses.

Scottiechick-2001: Sorry that the update was so late, but at least it is posted now. Enjoy.

perwrinklemagic: Thanks.

Jenie: So many questions! Lol. I'm happy that you're interested in my fanfic. They will be answered in time. Thank you for your review.

fpg: I loved it when Draco told Harry that he was thick. I wanted to do that ages ago because I got frustrated at how clueless he was that Hermione liked him. Now my life is complete. Just kidding

ShadowoOfMoonlight: Your wait is now over at least for now. Thanks for your review.

citcat299: Complicated plots are very interesting indeed. I appreciate you saying that the last chapter wasn't predictable.

ilovetom: Here's the update you were waiting for.

EludesTheDay: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so far.

Cybeleflame: Rest assured, this is a draco/hermione fic. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Pigwidgeon188: The story is finally updated! Read and find out what happens next.

Chapter 8

Hermione had a deep scowl etched on her face as she sat in her seat.

"You know, you really shouldn't frown like that," Draco drawled.

"I can do whatever I want," Hermione said, not caring that she sounded immature.

Draco smirked. "You're only angry because I wouldn't let you leave."

"What if I am?" Hermione asked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing. You look cute when you're angry," Draco said lightly.

Hermione didn't reply and turned around, pretending to look out the window so that Draco couldn't see the pink that was tingeing her cheeks.

When Draco didn't make any comments about her silence, Hermione told him in matter of fact tone. "You shouldn't say things like that. You'll give people the wrong idea."

"What kind of idea am I giving them?" Draco teased.

"You're-you...people will think that we're more then friends or something along those lines." Said Hermione.

"Friends?" Draco asked. "I didn't think that you thought of me as one."

Hermione averted his eyes. "Well, you did help me with things in the past. Also with letting me be co-head of this project with you and all." Hermione paused before adding. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm grateful and I wouldn't mind being your friend. That is if you want to."

To her surprise, Draco didn't make fun of her about the notion she had that she thought of him as a friend. Instead he simply said. "Sure. I think I'll like that too."

Hermione gave him a geniuene smile, and then said. "But don't think that we're on first name basis yet."

Draco laughed. "Of course I wouldn't have it any other way. One step at a time." He eyed her slyly and said, "Do you really not like the idea of people thinking we're a couple?"

Hermione rolled her eyes while she thought. 'He just had to ruin the moment'. "That question isn't even worth answering."

She yawned starting to feel a wave of weariness wash over her. She felt her eyes droop and she soon fell asleep.

Draco eyes widened when he suddenly feel a weight on his left shoulder. He looked over and saw that Hermione was leaning her head on it. He tried to remain still so he wouldn't wake her up.

Hermione woke up with a start, when the flight attendant said that the plane will soon be landing. She stretched her arms, as she readied herself for the landing.

Her palms began to sweat as she tightly held onto her armrests. Unknown to even her closest friends was the fact that she had a tremendous fear of when the plane is landing.

She knew that it is irrational and there is nothing or nearly nothing to be afraid of, but this was one of reasons she hadn't traveled with her friends in the past if it involved airplanes.

Thankfully there was an only minimal amount of turbulence.

Hermione followed the rest of her coworkers to where the luggage was. She waited patiently as everybody found their bags, since she didn't pack anything.

When everyone was ready they headed outside to where a bus was waiting to take them to the hotel.

The bus ride was short, around fifteen minutes. Hermione took a deep breath as she got off the bus; she was starting to feel bit nauseas.

As the people walked to the entrance of the hotel they were greeted by a group of the hotel's employees. They took their bags and personally showed each person to their room. Since Hermione didn't have any luggage she was taken up first.

She let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the trip was finally over, at least for now. She sat down on her bed with the activities schedule that she picked up on from a table and quickly glanced over it. She started to hum as she contemplated on what to do.

Hermione grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to the bar. She had been rather partial on drinking, but she felt like doing something spontaneous that day. She listened smiling softly as she listened to the pianist.

Hermione was reading down the list of beverages on the menu when the bartender placed a drink in front of her. She looked at the drink at first confused then suspiciously.

The bartender seeing this said, "It's from Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh," Hermione hesitated before adding. "Could you ask him if he wants to join me?"

"Of course," He answered and went over to Draco.

Hermione patiently waited for Draco to come, while she took a taste of her drink.

"How is it?" Draco asked.

Hermione put down the glass and said shrugging. "It's all right, but then again I'm not much of a drinker."

"I thought as much," He said. "I was surprised to see you down here."

"Although I'm not that surprised to see you here, why were you doing here anyway?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked. "Oh you know, the usual. Tried to meet a few nice girls, but some obsessive fans of mine had to ruin it by attacking the girls."

"Obviously." Hermione said her words laced with sarcasm. "Why did I even bother to ask?"

"My point exactly," Draco managed to say with a straight face.

Unlike Draco, Hermione's mirth was bubbling up inside of her and she started to laugh. Once her fit was over Hermione cleared her throat. "So, what were you doing here?"

"Planning," Draco replied.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "For?"

"I was trying to put people in groups for the different portkeys. If we tried to make all the portkeys one at a time it would take forever, even with magic." Answered Draco.

"Right. What are the groups so far?" Hermione asked.

Draco reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Let's see...Eileen, Alanna, Jon, and Sean are in the first one. Lyra, Andrew, Hilary, and Matt are in the second. In the third one, there's you, me, Leigh, and Rob."

"Okay." Hermione said oddly elated by the grouping.

"Say, are you hungry?" Draco asked.

"Starving." Hermione said grinning.

Draco said causally. "Then let's go get something to eat."

"Like a date?" Hermione said teasingly.

"Maybe." Draco responded winking.

Hermione fought another laughing fit and said, "Come on."

Draco and Hermione entered a busy restaurant and ordered something to eat.

"Hmm-" Hermione trailed off as they waited.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

Hermione smiled in response. "It's nothing. I was just thinking how odd this is."

"I guess." He said taking his and Hermione's plate from the waitress.

"What do you mean you guess?" Hermione said shocked. "We used to be archenemies."

Draco corrected her. "No, me and Harry were mortal enemies. We were just...different in our views back in school."

Hermione thought this over for a moment, but couldn't think of a suitable replay.

The rest of dinner passed by quickly and Draco walked Hermione to her door.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me all the way to my room." Hermione said, fishing around her purse for her key.

"But I'm a gentleman, and I always walk lovely women to their doors," Draco said bowing to prove the point.

Hermione punched him lightly on the arm and then continued to search for her key. "Where is it?! Ah hah! Found it."

Draco rubbed his arm, his face distorted with pain. "That hurt."

"Stop that. I didn't even hit you that hard." Hermione said.

"Whatever you say." He said.

She waited a second before saying; "I had a great time today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Draco said.

Hermione closed the door slowly behind her and grinned happily. If she wasn't feeling so giddy and light headed she would have questioned herself why.

She finished getting ready for bed when the phone rang. Guessing who it was Hermione picked it up. "Hey Malfoy, miss me already?"

"Hermoine?" Harry asked. "It's me Harry."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, Harry hi. Sorry I thought you were-"

"Draco I know. Is this a bad time?" Harry said.

"No of course not." Said Hermione quickly. "How did you know I was here?"

"I called your office when you didn't show up."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm really sorry. The trip was kind of last minute."

"That's ok. Anyway, I called to tell you that I'm flying to Bali the day after tomorrow." Harry said.

"Really?" Said Hermione, not believing her ears.

He laughed. "Yeah. It's for my case. Why don't you meet me at nine in the evening?"

Hermione nodded her head, although Harry couldn't see her. "Sure, I'll see you then."

"Bye." Harry replied.

"Good night," Hermione said, and then put the receiver down slowly.

A/N: I know I know, I haven't been updating, I'm sorry. Do not worry I'm not one to stop writing something like this. Lately it's been getting harder and harder to write this, but your reviews give me the motivation to keep writing. So remember every one counts. For anyone who's reading Matchmaking, I will update soon. As always read and review.


	9. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Jelly Beans Beware: I'm very happy that you like this story and many thanks for reviewing.

Erika: Sorry for the extremely late update, but here it is the next chapter of Harry's Favor.

ilovetom88: Thanks for reviewing.

redoctober123: Here's the update!

LadySnake: I absolutely love Draco's character too. As for the storyline, it just came to me one day.

corditheoddball: You'll just have to wait and see if there are any more revenge plots for Lavender. Right now I have no plans for any more competitions, but I may in the future so stay tuned.

Cybeleflame: I am glad that I can amuse my readers with my extremely lacking writing skills.

Tears-That-Fall: Lol! Lavender deserves to get shot with a ball of silicon.

Citcat299: I'm not sure if you would consider what I have planned to be dramatic or not, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

periwinklemagic- Here's the update, although very much overdue. Enjoy!

Karana Belle- I'm very excited that there is finally some action now too.

TITILLANDIS: I'll be sure to send you an e-mail as soon as this next chapter is posted.

Angelps7: Thanks for reviewing and showing an interest in Matchmaker. Congratulation on becoming the 100th reviewer and earning a cameo appearance in my next fic. I'll be sure to mention what that will be in the authors note at the end of the chapter.

Draco's all mine: It's good to hear that you enjoy reading my story and an e-mail is soon on its way.

YamiClara: Here's chapter nine.

Fpg: Everybody seems to dislike Harry in this story, but I guess it can't be helped. Continue to support Draco/Hermione.

Only Secret: We'll just have to wait and see for Hermione's final decision.

Yuki-chan: Thanks for the support!

Ofkjsfhlkjd: Matchmaking will soon be up as well.

Frifri: Welcome back to the intoxicating world of fanfiction. That's how I was for a while which resulted in my very late update.

Lady Zymurgy: I love fuzzy stories as well; they really help in cheering you up.

Christina: Updated!

Black-roses21: Thank you for reviewing.

Scottiechick-2001: This is definitely a Hermione/Draco fic as said before. Please continue reading.

Luna: You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Leave everything to me.

Kaci: Chapter 9 is up.

Chapter 9:

The next day, Hermione was giddy with energy from the previous nights events. She could not believe that she would see Harry soon. The brunette got ready for the day and nearly skipped the entire way down to the hotel's restaurant.

"You're certainly happy today, Hermione," A gentle voice said from behind her.

"Is it that obvious Elli?" Hermione asked her co-worker.

Elli laughed as she put down two trays, one for her and the other for Hermione and answered, "You never were one to easily hide your emotions, especially positive ones. Are you just excited that it's your birthday today?"

"Birthday?" Hermione asked startled. She had not realized that it was her birthday, but she pretended to be happy about that instead of telling Elli about Harry. She was strangely embarrassed to tell her that she like many others in the wizarding world had a crush on the Harry Potter. "Yes, of course. Who wouldn't be?"

Elli's smile disappeared, "It's too bad that we have to start working on the portkey today. I'm not sure when we would have time to have a proper party."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Hermione said, but added. "Although it would have been nice to have a party."

Hermione and Elli's conversation veered in a different direction, mostly about their ideas on the project. They were too busy to notice that Draco who was sitting at the table behind theirs was starting to leave.

"Oh Elli, I'd better gather some things in my room now if I want to make it to the site in time." Hermione said getting up. "I'll see you later tonight?"

"Sure, but don't work too hard. Don't push yourself to see me later." Elli said.

"I won't. Bye." Hermione said waving from the other side of the room.

The line for the elevator was too long, so she decided to take the stairs since her room was only on the third floor. She was feeling a bit sore once she reached her room. 'I must be growing old. I guess I shouldn't sit at a desk with a bunch of papers all the time.' Hermione thought.

She tried to clean up the clutter on her desk as best as she could and stuffed the parchments into a folder to carry. Once she was done she quickly apparated to the appointed spot, which was apparently a rundown shore shack.

Hermione smiled, thinking about how well the antimuggle charms were placed on the place. Even a normal wizard, might be affected by it, even it is only slight. She walked inside the building ignoring the warning signs placed outside it and found herself in a cleanly swept room. She immediately noticed the portkey, which was shaped as a vending machine.

"Ah Granger. You're finally here." Draco said causing all the groups attention to be diverted to her. He continued as if he did not realize the event. "I assume you've brought all the papers."

Hermione nodded as she set down a large folder, filled to the brim with notes. She took out all the packets of parchment carefully and handed it to all the members. "These are the instructions on how the process will be done."

She pointed to the first page of the packet and said. "Now first we should check if there are any holes in our antimuggle charms."

When no one moved, Draco said, "Well, you heard her, we'll split up into pairs and inspect a side of the building."

Before anyone could decide who would go with whom, Draco took Hermione's hand and led her outside. "Come on. We'll never finish this in time if we don't hurry."

Hermione took her hand out of Draco's and said despite the hint of a blush on her cheeks. "I get it. You didn't have to drag me outside."

Noticing her blush, Draco said teasingly, "It doesn't seem like you hated it too much by the looks of it."

Her face turned a shade redder and Hermione retorted. "Shut up and get to work. Who would want to hold your hand?"

"I was just kidding." Draco said shrugging.

After careful scrutiny, Hermione and Draco discovered two minor cracks in their barrier. They swiftly pooled their powers and fixed them. In a matter of an hour they were finished.

"I guess we're done." Hermione said, starting to head inside. "We should get back inside."

Draco looked startled at the comment and yelled for her to wait, but was too late. Hermione opened the door to the shack and was in a shower of confetti.

"Happy Birthday!" The people in the other two groups who were supposedly working on the other portkeys shouted. The other two who were working on the right side of the building came in about a minute later, saying that they were supposed to help with the party, but Hermione and Draco were too fast repairing the barrier.

"I don't know what to say." Hermione said. "Elli, you should have told me you had a party planned."

Elli shook her head and pointed to Draco. "Don't thank me, Mr. Malfoy planned the whole thing."

"Really?" Hermione asked genuinely surprised. "Thanks a lot Malfoy."

Noticing Draco's embarrassed face, Elli brought attention to herself again by saying. "That's not all, we have another surprise for you."

The door to the shack opened and two redheads ran inside. They each gave her a hug before handing her Hermione's presents. "Surprise." They said in unison.

After the flurry of minutes where Hermione greeted Ginny and Gwen, the candles on the cake were lit. There was a loud chorus of Happy Birthday, as Hermione blew out the candles, followed by loud cheering

Ginny dragged Hermione to where the pile of gifts lay on a side table. She picked up a box wrapped in a bright red paper along with a gold ribbon. "Open this one first Mione."

"All right." Hermione answered taking the gift from Ginny. When the gift was fully unwrapped, she gasped in pleasant surprise. It was a necklace with a delicately crafted griffin as a pendant. "Thank you so much."

Ginny grinned and pointed to where Gwen was coming back from giving out the slices of cake. "The necklace is from both of us."

"Well then many thanks to both of you." Said Hermione putting the jewelry on.

Opening the rest of the gifts took about half an hour and by then Hermione was growing a bit tired. She told Ginny and Gwen that she was going to take a walk to get some fresh air. She started to head towards the beach.

Hermione took her shoes off before stepping onto the sandy shore and sat down near enough to the water that the water lapped gently over the ends of her feet.

She couldn't help but let out a sigh because it was the perfect night, except that she sincerely wished that Harry could have made it to Bali on her birthday. 'Ah well, I can't have everything.'

Hermione spun her head around when she heard footsteps coming up to her from behind. When she saw who it was she turned her attention back to the waves. "Hey Malfoy."

"Hey yourself." Draco answered sitting down next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

Hermione shrugged. "I needed a bit of fresh air. It was getting a bit stuffy inside."

Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly. "That's really all? Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Now you're suddenly the expert on me?" Hermione said avoiding the question, but when Draco wouldn't let the matter slide she said reluctantly. "Fine, I'll tell you already. I was thinking about how I wished that Harry was here."

"Oh." Draco replied his face unreadable. "I understand."

"I know I'm being selfish because I know how busy Harry is and all." Hermione said surprising herself when her vision started to blur with tears. "But I guess I was hoping that he would put me as his first priority."

"Did you really think that Harry would let your birthday pass without doing anything?" Draco asked gently. He picked up a bouquet of roses as well as a beautifully wrapped gift and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what to say so with nervous hands opened up the present carefully. It contained a first edition, _House Elf Movement_. She was in shock and could only ask. "How did he find it? I've been looking for this since my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"He has lots of connections." Draco said simply. "He was probably able to meet the author who wrote the book."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Hermione said her mood a great deal lighter compared to before. Draco was taken aback when the brunette gave him a hug. "Malfoy, thanks for everything today. You know the party, cheering me up, and delivering Harry's gift."

"You're welcome." Draco said and added when he saw Hermione shiver. "We should get back inside, it's getting chilly."

Hermione nodded, too cold to protest otherwise and the two of them walked back to the party. When they arrived, Ginny and Gwen told them that most of the others had to leave because they had to leave for Paris and work on a new portkey. Hermione bid her two friends good night and her and Draco headed back to the hotel.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said waving Draco goodbye.

She opened the hotel room door and walked inside her room. Hermione was getting ready for bed when her phone rang. Not sure who would call her this late at night she answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Mione. It's me Harry."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, and answered. "Hi, why are you calling me so late?"

"Well, I wanted to wish you Happy Birthday before the day was out." Harry replied. "So, Happy Birthday."

Hermione was touched that Harry called her all the way from England. "Thanks Harry."

"Don't worry, it's just a phone call. It would have been better if I could see you in person." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "That's not true at all. It was like you were here today, I mean you even sent me a gift."

There was a pause before Hermione heard Harry speak again. "I didn't give you your gift yet. I meant to give it to you tomorrow."

"Really?" Hermione said bewildered. "But I thought-you know what never mind."

"Okay, I have to go now if I want to get there tomorrow morning."

"Oh right. Bye Harry." Hermione heard a click from the phone when Harry put down the receiver. She glanced over at the flowers and book before putting down the phone. She was too exhausted to think at the moment and decided to worry it about the next day.

A/N: Hi everyone. I finally came back and wrote the long awaited ninth chapter of Harry's Favor. To be honest, I lost my motivation to write fanfiction, but now I'm back and you can be sure that I will update more frequently from now on. Oh and for the last time, this will be a Draco/Hermione fic by the end. As always read and review!


	10. Turn of Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

AshleyPorter: Hermione is definitely a bit dense, but like they say love is blind.

Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 2008: I'm glad that my story was able to move you so much.

jkg-vader: Thank you for all the reviews you gave. I really appreciated your feedback.

Dorothy: Whoo, I have a new fan! Thanks for reviewing.

angelps7: many thanks for reading and on a personal note, I sincerely hope that your crush will return your feelings.

Lady Zymurgy: Here's the overdue chapter ten. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

Lavender's eyes glittered with glee, as she admired her latest present from one of her secret admirers. She gingerly lifted up the necklace up to the light and watched glinting stones. Lavender looked into the mirror after holding the necklace up to her throat. She giggled like she was a little girl and spun her chair around once.

"Lav, what are you so happy about?" Harry said, walking into her office.

"Harry!" Lavender jumped in surprise before turning her chair around to face Harry. A flood of thoughts ran through her mind, but quickly came across one that she deemed suitable and her expression changed into one of mischief.

Harry frowned seeing the reel of emotions passing across his girlfriend's face. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Oh, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Lavender said with a half smile. She let out a sigh and "accidentally" dropped the gift. "Whoops, clumsy me."

Harry reached down and picked up the necklace. He handed it over to her after letting out a soft, hmm. "Must have cost a fortune."

"Not at all." Lavender said waving the comment off. She put the piece of jewelry on her desk and said. "It's actually a gift from an…" She paused. "An admirer of mine."

Harry cleared his throat. "An admirer?"

Lavender nodded. "Yes. Why is there a problem?"

"No, but I'd rather not have my girlfriend receive gifts from other men." Harry said.

"Well, I can't really stop the presents from coming if they want to show me their devotion." She said crossing her legs. "Besides, I would prefer our relationship to allow some- degree of flirtation of sorts."

Harry was struck speechless, which gave Lavender the opportunity to continue speaking. She looked up at him with a look that she considered seductive. "Unless, I can get devotion large enough to show me that I'm truly loved."

Realization dawned on Harry and was soon followed by disgust. "So what you mean is that you want expensive gifts. Is that it?"

"You didn't have to put it that way, but simply put yes."

"You know what Lavender, I was starting to get a certain feeling from you lately and this just proved it." Harry said, his voice cold. "I don't think that this relationship will work."

"What?" Lavender screeched. "You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry, but this is this end." Harry said and exited the room, leaving an extremely furious woman in the office.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." Hermione said after the fifth hour of spelling.

Draco checked his watch and agreed. "You're right. We should go eat lunch."

He gathered the other employees in front of the building. "Starting now there will be an hour's time for lunch. I'll see you all later."

Although no one voiced their thoughts out loud, it was apparent that they were all waiting for a break. They headed off to the nearby restaurants and cafés for a bite to eat.

Hermione put away her wand, wondering what she should have for lunch. She caught Draco looking over at her and asked. "Do you need something?"

"Actually yes, do you want to go eat something?" Draco said offering her his hand.

Hermione laughed at his gesture at being chivalrous. "Even though, I'm a muggleborn. witch"

"Really Granger, you should know better than to think that I even care about magical heritages anymore." Draco replied with a smirk.

Playing along with his previous action, she took his offered hand. "Then I have no problem in joining you for a meal."

Draco led her to a quaint restaurant that overlooked the beach. Hermione gazed out the window, when she was interrupted by Draco's question. Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I asked you what you wanted to eat."

"Oh right." Hermione said scanning through the menu. "Um, I'll have the club sandwich."

The waiter who was standing by their table wrote the order down and asked Draco what he would like. He said that he would like the same thing and the waiter left.

"Are you excited at all that the portkey is almost ready for use?" Hermione asked, sipping her tea.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Draco replied.

Hermione put down her cup and said. "Answering my question with another question doesn't give me an answer."

"Fine." Draco relented. "There's no doubt that I'm anxious for the key to be completed. I think we'll be done with it by tonight."

"Thank you." Hermione said, as her plate of food was placed in front of her. She turned her attention back to her companion. "I agree. We only have to hold interviews to hire people to operate this now, right?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, and I already scheduled the first few to go today."

"That's good. I had no idea that you were so organized."

"Obviously." Draco said.

By seven that night, the portkey, which was in the shape of a shoe, was finally finished, just in time for the start of the interviews.

Draco saw Hermione stifle a yawn as the first person walked in. He whispered in her ear. "If you're tired, you can go to bed. I can handle the three interviews."

Hermione whispered back. "It's no problem. We'll be finished in about an hour at most anyway."

"If you're sure." Draco said before greeting the first interviewee. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you both." The woman said with a slight nod. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Genevieve Douglass."

Hermione smiled pleasantly at Genevieve. "Good evening. I'll ask the first question. Why do you want this position?"

The other woman though for a moment before giving an answer. "It's because I want to be a part of this revolutionary project. I believe that this system will benefit all wizards and witches alike."

The rest of the interviews went off without a hitch, but that did not stop Draco and Hermione to be mentally as well as physically drained by the end.

"I need a drink." Draco said as they got into a taxi.

Hermione scolded him. "You shouldn't drink so much, it's bad for your health."

Draco grinned at her. "I didn't know that you cared so much for me."

"Don't be silly. I would say this to any one of my friends." Hermione said, but couldn't hide the hint of a blush on her face.

Draco replied like he didn't notice her flushed face. "Well then, I'm honored to be considered a close enough friend to receive such wonderful advice."

As they entered the hotel lobby, Draco asked Hermione. "You tired?"

"Why?" Hermione answered.

"I'm honestly not too tired and was thinking about going to the beach for a bit." Draco explained. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

Hermione pursed her lips and thought it over. "All right. Just give me five minutes to get changed."

Within five minutes she came back downstairs in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. "We can leave now."

They walked to the other side of the hotel and went outside where the hotel beach was located. The two found a cool sandy spot to sit on. They sat in silence for a while before Hermione spoke up, a bit hesitantly at first. "Malfoy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I talked to Harry last time and-" Hermione began, and Draco visibly stiffened when he heard Harry's name. "He said that he didn't send any flowers or a gift at all yet."

"Really?" Draco said trying to change the subject.

Hermione gave him an accusing look. "You're ignoring the issue here. I know that there's something I'm missing here."

"Oh?"

"Of course. How is it possible that I received gifts from Harry when he said that he didn't give them to me yet?"

Draco sighed in defeat. "All right. I'll tell you the truth. Those gifts were actually from me, but the only reason I lied was because I didn't want to see you upset."

"That's really sweet, but you didn't need to do that." Hermione said Draco's words impressing her.

Draco was getting embarrassed and got up to leave. "I'd better get some sleep." After his brief goodbye, he quickly walked to his room.

Hermione laughed knowing that Draco left because he was uncomfortable with her gratitude and headed to her room as well.

She took a quick shower and hummed while she was drying her hair off with a towel. She was thinking about how great a day she was having and about the next day when Harry would come to visit. She thought that nothing could bring her down.

There was a loud banging on her door that shocked Hermione out of her fantasy. She draped the towel over one of the chairs in the room before opening the door.

"You! It's all your fault." Lavender said angrily her eyes bulging out and red from her fury. "What did I ever do to you? You ruined everything."

A/N: I apologize for ending at this point, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. I thought that it was better to have something than a slightly longer chapter after a few more weeks. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always, read and review!


End file.
